Rattrapages
by likyboy's
Summary: James est véritablement nul en potions, il a besoin d'une aide. Et Lily ne tombe t'elle pas à pic pour lui donner quelques cours privés ? JPLE
1. Prologue : comment les rêves font rêver

Coucou à tous!

alors voilà le premier chap d'une petite histoire que j'ai écrite. Elle sera courte et les chapitres aussi, bien que un peu plus longs que celui-ci, et assez différents sûrement (ce n'est qu'un prologue!)

A la base, je voulais en faire un One-Shot, mais c'était vraiment trop long pour tenir en un.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez de reviewer !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings, comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** James a quelques (nombreux) problèmes avec son cours de potions avancées et ne trouve personne pour l'aider. Personne? Lily est première de classe et pourquoi manquer une occassion de rapprochement entre eux? Quelques leçons particulières assez particulières s'imposent, et la fin sera peut-être bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

**Rating **: T

* * *

**Prologue : Comment les rêves font rêver**

**James**

« Bravo Mr Rogue, c'est un très beau travail, pour peu, vous arriveriez à la cheville de miss Evans… faites attention ma chère, votre première place est en péril ! » disait Slughorn, se promenant entre les bancs. « Voyons, mr Potter, un désastre. Comment vous avez obtenu votre Buse, en voilà une question ! Jeune homme, nous ne sommes pas en cours de cuisine, vous ne devez pas vous contentez de suivre un manuel poussiéreux ! Tant que vous ne ressentirez pas votre potion, il ne faut même pas espérer un D à votre aspic mon cher… miss Black, parfait, comme d'habitude »

Je serai les dents. Je ne devais pas prêter attention à ce que disait ce vieux malade, ma potion n'était pas si Désolante… Je baissai les yeux vers mon chaudron, fixant sa couleur opaline, qui aurait dû être d'ébène.

Peut-être était telle Troliene, tout au plus.

À côté de moi, Sirius me sourit, essayant de me remonter le moral. Mais sa potion était noire, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème. Même sa cousine s'en sortait avec brillo. J'étais vraiment un cas désespéré.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune, je planchai sur cette fameuse potion du caméléon. J'avais eu du travail en plus, comme d'habitude. Je devrais m'y résoudre, j'étais un cancre en potions.

Le meilleur élève de Poudlard était un cancre en Potions.

Le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard était un cancre en Potions.

Le plus grand charmeur de Poudlard était un cancre en Potions.

Le plus grand baratineur de Poudlard était un cancre en Potions.

Et j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps ainsi si mon meilleur poteau ne m'avait interrompu :

« Jamesie, vieille branche, on sort. Tu viens ? »

« Potions » grognai-je, faignant d'être concentré

« Ah » Il semblait tout à coup moins enjoué. « Tu veux qu'on… »

« Allez-y, je me débrouillerai bien sans vous »

Il manquait plus que ça, leur pitié. Je les regardai partir tous les trois avec une boule dans le ventre. Je mourrais d'envie de les suivre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait- de ne pas faire ce dont j'avais envie- mais c'était aussi la première fois que ma moyenne s'abaissait à celle qui appartenait à Peter quand il était encore avec nous en cours.

Je m'attelai à un paragraphe particulièrement ardu quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi.

Essayant de l'ignorer, je continuai ma lecture. Certes, il ne devait pas être commode de voir James Potter travailler comme un forcené pour un vulgaire devoir, mais était-ce pour autant une raison de me dévisager dans mon dos ?

Lorsque je relevai la tête pour dire ma façon de penser à ce ** qui commençait vraiment à me porter sur le système, je rencontrai une paire d'yeux vert émeraude.

Je dois dire que ça me laissa pantois.

J'aurais cru qu'elle détournerait le regard, gênée d'être surprise à me regarder, mais elle continuait de me fixer, ses yeux dans les miens, sans ciller le moins du monde. Et je dois dire que, pour une fois, c'est moi qui me sentais mal.

« Quoi ? » Finis-je par dire, sans parvenir à cacher mon exaspération.

« J'essayais de me souvenir de la dernière que j'avais vu James Potter travailler. C'est tellement rare »

« Je t'en prie, profites-en pour te moquer de moi et mes points catastrophiques, tu n'en auras plus tellement l'occasion plus tard. »

J'aurais dû être plus gentil, moins agressif. Mais le ton condescendant dans sa voix me mettait hors de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle remarque mon existence au moment où j'aurais préféré être dix pieds sous terre ?

« Si tu le prends comme ça »

Et elle replongea dans son travail.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un paraître si détacher des choses qu'elle. Où était-elle passée la petite fille qui me collait une gifle à chaque geste déplacé ? Celle qui ne se retenait jamais de m'humilier en public à chaque fois que les circonstances s'y prêtaient ? Celle qui hurlait comme une démente à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas mérité -donc selon elle, tout le monde- ?

Je soupirai. C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on se rend compte que le temps passe, et que les gens changent.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je la fixais à mon tour depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Pas que ce soit la première fois, non. À vrai dire, ça m'arrivait souvent, avant. J'adorais dénoter le moindre de ses gestes : la façon dont elle se mordillait la joue quand elle abordait un thème particulièrement ardu, ce geste qu'elle avait avant de tourner la page d'un livre- se passer les doigts sur la langue-, comment elle remettait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Toutes ces petites choses faisant qu'elle était elle.

Avant que je comprenne que toutes mes tentatives étaient veines et que m'acharnais dans la mauvaise voie.

J'avais espéré tantôt, en la voyant me fixer, que ma nouvelle approche était en train de faire ses preuves, mais j'avais, une fois parmi tant d'autres, pris mes désirs pour la réalité.

« Je sais que ça fait très répétitif mais : quoi ? » interrompit-elle mes pensées, sans même lever la tête de son livre. C'était une chose bien propre aux filles, cette capacité de faire plein de choses en même temps.

Et je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour les comprendre.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus jolie, tu sais ? »

J'avais dit la première chose qui m'était passée par la tête et je comprenais à présent mon erreur.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter, laisse tomber ! Dans ma grande bonté, je voulais te proposer mon aide » dit-elle en montrant du menton mon livre ouvert « mais je vois que tu n'as décidément pas changé. J'avais cru, pourtant.» rajouta-t-elle, en rassemblant ses affaires éparts.

Je me fustigeai mentalement, moi et ma grande gueule.

« Lily, attends ! Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas, je ne faisais que dire la vérité »

En la voyant me tourner le dos, je compris que c'était une mauvaise approche.

« Je… j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide, j'y arrive pas. » dis-je, dépité d'être obligé de m'abaisser à mon propre dénigrement.

Je m'attendais à ce que mes paroles aient un effet sur elle, même des moindres, mais elle continuait à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Lily, s'il te plait, me fais pas la tête. Je vais arrêter, je te le promets. Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de te demander de l'aide. » Je sais, c'est entièrement faux, mais tous les moyens sont bons pour passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. « Je sais que parfois, je me laisse emporter, mais je te promets, je vais changer ! »

Au moment où le portrait s'ouvrait, elle s'arrêta et me dit, sans même se retourner.

« Des promesses Potter, toujours et encore des promesses en l'air. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre »

Et elle disparut.

Je passai à mon tour dans le mur et me précipitai vers elle qui arpentait le couloir. Au moment où elle sentit que je la rattrapais, elle s'arrêta, si bien que je passai à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans.

« Lily, attends. Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider, vraiment. Mon cas est trop désespéré, la seule autre personne qui aurait les compétences de m'aider, c'est Servilo. » Les mots m'écorchaient la bouche. Depuis quand étais-je accro à cette fille au point de m'abaisser à vanter les mérites de ce graisseux Serpentard ?

« Si tu arrêtais de l'appeler ainsi, je suis sûre qu'il serait déjà plus enclin à le faire »

Hein ? Était-elle réellement en train de penser que je pourrais lui demander ? Demander des cours particulier à _Rogue _?

« Tu… tu ne me vois pas vraiment en train de faire un truc pareil, hein, Lily ? C'est Ser-vérus, je veux dire »

Je lui fis mes yeux de chiens battus, accompagné d'un petit geste d'affection- je lui pris juste la main. « S'il te plaît ? »

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et elle retira vivement sa main.

« J'ai déjà essayé une fois et je me suis fait menée en bateau. Hors de question que ça recommence »

Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, voulait-elle me la proposer cette aide, tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune ?

« C'est différent, vraiment. En cinquième, j'étais un gamin qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que te raconter des conneries pour t'attirer. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, tu sais. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai, je l'avoue : le grand et très naturellement doué James Potter n'arrive pas à la troisième ligne de sa potion sans tout foirer. » Je soupirai, retenant tout juste de me passer la main dans les cheveux. « C'est affligeant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, peut-être toucherais-je mon but ?

« C'est juste pour étudier, pour avoir ton Aspic, alors ? »

« Promis ! Alors, c'est oui ? » Demandais-je, peut-être un peu trop avidement. Elle sembla le remarquer.

« De un, Potter, je suis presque certaine que je vais le regretter, tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses »

« Je peux toujours essayer »

« On verra, il n'y aura pas d'autre chance, compris ? Et le moindre geste, la moindre chose qui me ferait penser que tu profites de la situation pour me draguer, c'est fini, compris ? »

« A 100°/o. On commence quand ? »

Le soir, dans mon lit, je repassai en boucle cette conversation, voyant ce que j'aurais pu dire, ce que j'aurais dû taire. Mais ça ne s'était pas si mal passé puisque elle avait accepté, non ?

J'allais avoir ma Lily, ma belle et jolie Lily rien que pour moi deux soirs par semaine. J'avais bien fait d'écouter Remus, la laisser tranquille faisait que Lily et moi étions en meilleurs termes que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Et j'avais bien fait aussi de ne pas prendre en considération l'avis de Sirius ; j'aurais fait une énorme erreur en cessant d'aimer Lily alors qu'une ouverture se creusait enfin entre nous.

La vie est belle, des fois.


	2. Comment une journée peut tout changer

****

****

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings, comme d'habitude.

Résumé :

****

Rating : T

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé le prologue de Rattrapages:Perruche Cevenole, zozo, Emi, Lune, SusyBones, héloise, Kissy, Le Saut de l'Ange, , anonyme, dsl-sandrinacou, kritari, kitsune-Maeda, ali, xaphania17 et Amandine merci à tous pour vos encouragements!

Bonne Lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Comment une journée peut tout changer**

**James**

Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché.

Je m'étais réveillé d'une humeur noire car, en fait, Sirius m'avait réveillé. Un des mauvais côtés quand on dort avec lui, c'est qu'il se croit toujours obligé de nous réveiller, au moins une fois par semaine, d'une façon toute neuve et originale.

Manque de bol, cette semaine, il est branché percussions. On a eu droit au réveil en fanfare. Dire que ces putains d'Elfes lui ont donné des casseroles et des poêles sans se poser de questions. Non mais qu'est ce que c'est con, un Elfe !

Ou peut-être complotent-ils avec Sirius sur mon meurtre ? En tout cas, ce matin, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Et au moment où je pensais que j'étais en train de mourir, la seule pensée cohérente que je pouvais avoir, c'était : « Merde ! Je vais rater ma soirée avec Lily ! »

Moi qui pensais m'être désintoxiqué d'elle pendant les vacances…

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, tue Sirius, me douche, tue Sirius, m'habille, tue Sirius, prenne mes cours et que je tue Sirius, le petit-déjeuner était déjà passé. (J'avais viré Peter de la chambre pour mieux tuer Sirius et Remus -faux frère- avait du prévoir le coup du réveil matin, il s'était levé en avance.)

Je me précipitai, avec Sirius qui n'était finalement pas mort, vers la salle de Métamorphose. (Pourquoi suis-je TOUJOURS en retard quand on a le prof le plus sévère en première heure ?)

Il fallait trouver une excuse, et vite.

Et l'excuse se présenta à moi.

À deux couloirs de la salle de classe se tenaient Rogue et compagnie. Ils ont pointé leur baguette vers nous et ont commencé à gueuler des trucs. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, juste qu'un bouclier venait d'apparaître devant moi. J'ai peut-être bien fait de ne pas en finir avec Sirius…

"Les poulets" - il me dit.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Était-ce vraiment le moment de parler volaille ? Puis, je réfléchis… La veille. Au soir. Les cuisines. Sirius et Peter qui distraient les Elfes. Remus et moi qui glissons la potion dans les marmites de préparation. Sirius qui se taille en courant avec des casseroles. Moi et Peter qui levons les yeux. Remus qui a l'air effrayé (un peu).

Merlin, j'avais raté ça ! Une grande salle remplie de poulets, et je n'étais pas là.

"Expelliarmus !" Criai-je, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Et trois Serpentards au tapis, trois ! Parfois, je m'érigerais un autel pour me bénir d'avoir de tels réflexes. C'est la surprise qui les a pris… Qui est le vainqueur ? James Potter lui-même, mesdames et messieurs !

Sirius me regarde, amusé. Aurais-je parlé tout haut ?

Pas le temps de savoir, un grondement tonitruant s'élève du fond du couloir…

-VOUS VOUS ÊTES ENCORE BATTU ? DIRE QUE LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL S'INQUIETAIT DE NE PAS VOUS VOIR ARRIVER !

Elle exagère peut-être un peu là, non ? Un autre élève, à la limite, mais pour _nous, s'inquiéter ?_

" REMUS ET PETER QUI NOUS DISAIENT NE PAS VOUS AVOIR VUS AU DEJEUNER, MALGRE QUE VOUS ETIEZ LEVES ! ET APRES QUOI, VOUS ALLIEZ NOUS ASSURER QUE VOUS VOUS ÉTIEZ PERDUS PEUT-ÊTRE ? GROUILLEZ-VOUS D'ALLER EN CLASSE MAINTENANT, BANDE DE GAMINS IMMATURES !"

Je passai devant Lily la tête basse, je me sentais étrangement mal. Je devais sûrement avoir peur qu'elle renonce à nos petits tête-à-tête. Il était convenu entre nous que nous serions les seuls au courant de nos entrevues, nous ne devions pas en parler aux, ou devant, les autres, mais je faillis bien rompre le contrat quand je l'entendis murmurer rageusement : « Tiens jamais ses promesses»

Elle s'occupa elle-même de réveiller les trois imbéciles qui nous avaient mis dans cette situation.

Quand elle rentra en classe, elle avait un œil poché. Mais McGonagall ne sembla pas le remarquer, faut dire qu'elle était vachement occupée à nous gueuler dessus, à son tour. On écopa d'une retenue. Elle devait être de bonne humeur. Mais je ressentis un étrange pincement au cœur quand j'aperçus Lily. Ces connards l'avaient cognée, ils allaient le regretter amèrement, foi de James Potter.

Le cours se passa plus au moins calmement, sans autres évènements notoires. Je m'aperçus toute même que Lily et Chelsea semblaient en plein débat. À la fin du cours, elles restèrent pour parler au prof. Peut-être existait-il quelqu'un sur cette terre capable de la remettre sur la voie de la raison ? (Parie que sans Chelsea, Lily aurait rien dit)

Le cours suivant, ce fut Potions, de quoi continuer en beauté cette journée foireuse. Seule la pensée de ma soirée avec Lily-nouchette (Le jour où on sera enfin ensemble, il faudra que je pense à l'appeler comme ça, suis sûr que ça pimenterait notre couple…) me permit de tenir le coup des remarques de Slughorn, qui, en plus, nous avait rendu nos précédents travaux.

D est toujours mieux que T, je suppose.

Mais le coup fatal vint quand j'appris que ce bon vieux Slug avait décidé de refaire les binômes par niveau, pour pouvoir mieux juger de nos capacités. Je me retrouvai avec une Serdaigle qui ne m'adressa pas la parole des deux heures, apparemment vexée de finir avec moi… mais ça ne me dérangea pas outre mesure. Au moins, nous eûmes un P.

Le vrai problème était, encore et toujours, Lily. Plus précisément Rogue.

Apparemment, aux yeux de ce grassouillet de prof, le plus apte à approcher les compétences de Lily en matière de Potions, c'était Rogue. Ils se retrouvaient donc à travailler ensemble !

Heureusement que ma voisine était muette car je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à faire causette. Les yeux fixés sur les deux lauréats de la classe, je n'étais pas d'humeur à travailler non plus. Ça explique peut-être la bonne note que nous récoltâmes.

Essayant tout de même de me concentrer, je m'aperçus que nous allions bientôt avoir besoin de ronds de Bariflore. J'allai donc les chercher en m'attardant particulièrement au niveau d'une table…

« Je te dis qu'il faut les limer, Evans ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais lire ? Il est mis : « Peler ». Pas limer, PELER ».

« Mais ça aura un meilleur effet si on les lime ! »

« Pas du tout, ça va tout faire foirer ! »

« Comment arrives-tu à avoir de pareilles notes en te limitant au manuel ? »

« Comment parviens-tu à rester à flot en ne t'occupant PAS du manuel ? »

« Ferme-la. »

« Pèle. »

En voilà une bonne chose, tout n'est pas rose au paradis. Il restait une chance de sortir Lily des ongles sales et graisseux (à force de se passer la main dans les cheveux) de Servilo.

Mission Potter, à vous de jouer !

Mais lorsque je passai dans l'autre sens, ils en étaient à un tout autre niveau de paroles…

« Ce matin, ça ne t'a pas suffi ? »

« C'était un accident, tu le sais très bien. »

« Peut-être avais-je prévu de t'envoyer mon poing en pleine gueule, tu ne croies pas ? »

« T'étais surtout persuadé que j'étais Potter, ou Black. C'est ce que j'ai dit à McGo en tout cas. »

« Tu m'as couvert ? Manquait plus que ça, couvert par une vulgaire Née Moldue… »

« Severus »

(C'est grave comme ce nom semble encore plus répugnant dans sa bouche)

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! » Siffla-il. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est fini le temps où on travaillait ensemble. Tu devrais me remercier, c'est moi qui t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais sur les Potions ! »

« C'est ça, le jour où tu veux que je te baise les pieds, commence par les laver. »

Et je partis, définitivement mal.

Ils ne s'insultaient pas (ou presque pas), ils ne s'engueulaient pas (pas vraiment en tout cas), ils se taquinaient. Ils se cherchaient. Ils s'amusaient. Ensemble. Comme des amis.

Rogue avait eu beau la taper le matin -car maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute possible sur l'auteur de l'œil au beurre noir-, elle continuait de le charrier. Il avait beau la traiter de sang impur, elle se contentait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il avait beau se vanter, la sous-estimer, elle restait souriante. Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'elle ait un jour agi comme ça avec moi, quelque chose foire à chaque fois, quelque chose doit toujours mal tourner avec Lily. Pourquoi avec moi, et pas lui ?

Leurs mots me poursuivirent tout le reste de la journée et ils allaient changer ma vie bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer…

Je passai le reste de la journée comme entouré d'un épais nuage de fumée. Je suivais les cours, je répondais, je riais même parfois. Mais, encore et encore, défilait dans ma tête la conversation entre Lily et Rogue… _C'est finit le temps où on travaillait ensemble_

Comment encore vivre normalement après ça ?

Lily, ma Lily, avait eu une relation avec Rogue. Rogue, Servilus, Snivellus, la boule graisseuse.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je commençai à vraiment douter des choses essentielles et établies. Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'avais-je pu faire pour mériter ça ? Depuis combien de temps se fréquentent-ils dans mon dos ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle trahie ?

Puis, l'évidence me frappa : elle ne me devait rien. Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre.

Rien.

Y a-t-il un mot plus douloureux que celui-là pour un amoureux transi ?

Ma belle colombe a étendu ses ailes et plongé vers l'enfer. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend avec Mister cafard. Elle sera malheureuse sans moi. Mais ne le saura jamais. Et c'est peut-être ça qui me blesse le plus.

En cours de Runes, la tête toujours embrumée, je voyais défiler devant mes yeux tous mes souvenirs avec elle, comme un mourant voit sa vie défiler en quelques secondes…

La première fois que je l'ai vue, petite et effrayée, à King's Cross. C'est moi qui lui ai montré comment passer sur le quai. On a fait notre voyage ensemble. Le premier et le seul qu'on ait partagé. Il pleuvait des cordes pour traverser le lac avec les barques. Elle s'était accrochée à mon bras, et tout ce que j'étais capable de penser, c'était : « Elle finira à Pouffsouffle, celle-là ».

Mais elle était devenue Gryffondor et défendait ardemment ses couleurs. Et mon cœur, par la même occasion.

Gggrrrrr, je me déteste d'être sentimental, comme ça. C'est bon pour les filles, ces histoires de cœur…

Finalement, le soir arriva enfin. Je ne me sentais plus nerveux. J'avais juste peur. Peur de m'apercevoir que Lily n'était plus qu'un amour passable, que je m'acharnais par habitude, que tous ceux qui me rabâchaient les oreilles du soir au matin avec des «ça n'arrivera jamais, oublie-la» aient raison. Parce que je me sentais calme, et étrangement, je n'étais pas triste.

Lily Evans pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les Ricains, je n'en avais cure. Qu'elle fasse sa vie, cette fille. Sans moi.

- Est-ce grave, docteur?

-Un chagrin d'amour, rien de plus, ça passera.

-Avec vous, tout passe toujours de toute façon.

« James ? Tu viens ?»

Elle se tenait là, devant moi, souriante et belle comme jamais. Belle comme toujours.

Comment j'ai pu croire que je pouvais l'oublier, comment ils peuvent croire que je suis capable de le faire, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible, tout simplement. Essayer me rends fou, ça fait plus de dix heures que je discute avec moi-même…

Je secouai la tête et la suivis dans une salle non-utilisée. Je devais juste oublier tout ce que j'avais entendu aujourd'hui et me concentrer sur le but de ma vie : séduire ma belle et gracieuse féline.

Un chaudron bouillonnait déjà sur une des tables. Je n'avais jamais vu de pareille potion avant. Le contenu du chaudron était bleu et des bulles s'échappaient de temps en temps. Elles étaient roses, parfois pourpres et semblaient avoir la consistance du carton. C'étaient des bulles carrées.

Je dus me retenir de me passer la main dans mes cheveux, une fois de plus. Il faut absolument que je trouve un autre moyen de me donner contenance. Je renonçais à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, je devais avoir l'air assez idiot comme ça.

« On commence ? »

Comment elle peut mettre autant d'entrain dans les potions, en voilà une question existentielle.

« On peut peut-être refaire la potion de ce matin, elle n'était pas spécialement dure mais une qualité que tu ne possèdes certainement pas était nécessaire pour la réussir »

Mais je possède toutes les qualités mon ange, tu devrais le savoir ?

« Laquelle ? »

« La subtilité »

Ne souris pas comme ça, tu vas faire évaporer toute ma salive !

« Mais je peux être très subtil, si je veux »

« Bien sûr, c'est extrêmement subtil de transformer une centaine d'élèves en volatiles »

Hey ! Qu'est ce que c'est, ça ? Un cours de rattrapages ou un tribunal de l'inkisi- machin moldu anti-sorcier ?

« J'ai bien d'autres qualités qu'un humour débordant, ma belle »

« J'en suis sûre. Prends le chaudron derrière toi, on va le faire ensemble. Au fait James, tes poules avaient des dents, c'est sûrement la seule chose humoristique que je garderai de ce matin.»

Lily, ma belle et jolie Lily, qu'est ce qui te met de bonne humeur comme ça ? Est-ce ma présence qui te rend si heureuse que tu me permets de t'appeler ma belle ?

Nous commençâmes à travailler et je me rendis compte que les instructions du livre ne tenaient pas vraiment au cœur de Lily…

« Tu dois sentir, ressentir ta potions, pas la faire. C'est psychologique, sens-la, plonge dedans avec entrain et tout ira bien ! »

Facile à dire pour un génie potiomaniaque. Jusqu'au moment où…

« Il faut les limer, ça a un meilleur effet que si on les pèle.»

C'est exactement ce que t'as dit Snivellus ce matin. Il avait raison, alors ? Et tu le reconnais aussi facilement ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure pourtant »

J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux durs, son sourire venant de s'évaporer.

« Pardon? Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? »

Vérité, mensonge, silence. Trois possibilités, une seule issue possible. C'est la merde les gars.

« Bariflore. Je devais aller chercher la Bariflore. J'ai entendu en passant.»

« Ah.»

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'être honnête pour éviter l'engueulade…

Et tant que j'y suis, pourquoi pas…

« Pourquoi t'a rien dit pour ton œil ? »

Ou peut-être pas.

« T'es resté combien de temps à écouter ma conversation? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? De l'espionnage ! »

Lil' ma belle, calme, ça te va pas au teint le rouge.

« Alors, t'as d'autres questions sur ma vie privée tant qu'on y est ? »

Mon problème, c'est que je ne sais jamais reconnaître l'ironie quand je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Je croyais qu'elle parlait sérieusement.

« Et bien, je voulais savoir depuis quand vous vous entendiez aussi bien, toi et l'autre cafard graisseux, et qu'est ce qu'il entendait par _C'est finit le temps où on travaillait ensemble._ Lily, ça va ? On dirait que t'es toute verte.»

J'aurais du me taire. Un autre de mes problèmes c'est que je ne sais jamais reconnaître quand je dois la fermer. La plupart du temps, c'est trop tard.

Je perçus distinctement sa main se crisper, signe qu'elle allait, incessamment sous peu, finir sur ma joue. Je reculai vivement. Ayant passé la journée rongé par mes questions et le doute, j'estimai avoir assez payé ma curiosité.

Il n'est pas né celui qui fera douter James Potter, croyez-moi !

«Potter, je vais…»

Elle avança, je reculai. Heurtai la table, sentis un liquide chaud me couler dans le dos.

La potion aux bulles carrées.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lily avait bondi derrière moi pour essayer de récupérer ce qui l'était. Le chaudron lui atterrit sur la tête.

Je me précipitai à son secours et récoltai une gifle pas piquée des mures. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et paraissait dans une rage effroyable…

«J'ai essayé Potter, je jure que j'ai essayé. Je me suis tue, j'ai souri à ton manège, je t'ai laissé m'appeler ma belle, je t'appelais James. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Tu fous toujours tout par terre, Potter ! Tu entends ça, je fais même de l'humour… Foutu par terre, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait, n'est ce pas ? Ça faisait deux mois que je travaillais dessus ! DEUX mois !» À présent, elle pleurait vraiment « Dehors. DEHORS ! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais t'entendre, dégage !»

Je reculai mais restai dans la pièce. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« C'était quoi, cette potion ?»

« Tu m'as entendue? DEHORS, DEGAGE, SORS DE MA VIE, OUBLIE MOI ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour t'avoir dans les pattes, par Merlin ! Tu es une calamité Potter, un venin, tu m'insupportes, tu me répugnes. Tu peux comprendre ça, nom de Dieu ? Je ne peux pas t'apercevoir sans avoir envie de vomir, tu n'es qu'un déchet persuadé d'être un Dieu, dégage. DEGAGE je t'ai dit ! Pars, laisse-moi. Je t'en supplie : oublie-moi. Je ne te supporte plus. Dis-moi adieu, fais ça pour moi.»

Je suis sorti, la tête haute, les jambes tremblantes.

Ne te fais pas de soucis Lily, j'en ai fini de toi, c'était sans doute la fois de trop. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de m'insulter. Marre que tu m'insultes, me dénigres, me considères comme un résidu de fond de poubelle. J'en fais la promesse devant Merlin, je me sépare définitivement de tout ce qui a rapport à Lily Evans.

Et cette promesse-là, je m'y tiendrai, foi de Potter.


	3. Comment une présence est agréable

**Coucou-bonjour! **

**Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît... pas encore. **

**Si j'étais lecteur plutôt qu'auteur, je penserais sans doute qu'il s'agit de pure sadisme d'annocer une suite rapide - car déja écrite- et d'attendre autant pour mettre en ligne. **

**Bien sur, j'ai de bonnes excuses, ne serait-ce qu'un ordinateur qui se plante et provoque la suppression simple et totale de tous mes fichiers, moins d'une semaine avant ma sauvegarde annuelle sur disque, ou encore la l'état hébété qui m'a poursuivi pendant des jours - à cause du choc. La réecriture d'un chapitre qu'on vient de compiler, ça passe ncore, très frustrant, mais possible. Celle d'un chapitre vieux de trois semaines, à retaper sur fond de mémoire obscure, et en période d'examen, c'est un délire. **

**Bref, tout ce bla-bla sans importance pour juste dire : sorry pour le retard... et le changement d'intrigue de la fic (j'avais pas le coeur de réécrire deux fois la même histoire,donc j'ai un peu changé la suite)**

**Enfin voilà! **

**Et bonne lecture quand même!**

_

* * *

_

**Rattrapages : Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

James

La souris m'a pris, c'est Rusard qui a gagné.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à déambuler dans les couloirs, entre les tableaux, la tête dans les nuages. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Vraiment. Il fallait absolument que je trouve _pourquoi_ je tiens tant à Lily, puis supprimer chacun de mes arguments à leur tour, pour me détacher enfin d'elle.

Je suis peut-être bien arrogant, et vaniteux, et tout ce qu'elle voudra, mais je suis aussi, et bien malgré moi, amoureux. Et c'est horrible d'aimer.

Je pense, en fait, que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir rompu avec l'amour de ma vie avant qu'elle se rende compte de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle me portait.

Qui sait, je serais peut-être devenu un de ces maris gâteux près à tout pour plaire à leur femme. Un de ceux qui passe chez le fleuriste tous les soirs avant de rentrer chez eux, qui concoctent des petits plats à leur tendre matrone, entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants à qui il doit lire une histoire chaque soir, avant qu'ils s'endorment. J'aurais ensuite été pris dans les foudres de l'amour, et nous finirions au lit tous les soirs, nous ferions l'amour en écoutant les respirations lentes et régulières de nos progénitures, nous…

Raaaahhh Je me tape la tête contre le mur, je ne PEUX pas vouloir de cette vie quand même ! j'ai toujours voulu devenir un riche et célèbre auror, chacun m'adorerait et m'idolâtrerait pour services rendus à la patrie, chacun serait jaloux de mon existence parfaite : un corps parfait surmonté d'une intelligence parfaite, entouré des amis parfaits, épaulé par une famille parfaite et aimé par une femme parfaite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop demandé.

Par contre, pas Lily. Elle le sait, je viens de le comprendre. Ce ne sera pas elle. Qui alors ? Je ne vois personne qui lui arrive à la cheville à Poudlard… Chelsea trop sérieuse, Ellen trop blonde, Eliz trop bimbo, Rosy trop intelligente, Nicky trop petite, Sacha trop grande, Soozie trop maigre, Elwina trop noire, Dorytha trop grosse, et les autres, faut même pas y penser…

Et puis, je veux au moins quatre enfants moi.

_« Lily n'en veut qu'un, et à la limite un deuxième lorsque sa carrière professionnelle aura atteint ses attentes »_

Une voix a surgit de derrière moi, répondant à mes **pensées**. Je me retourne, personne. De l'autre côté : toujours personne. A droite, à gauche, des couloirs déserts. Je commence à flipper sérieusement.

« Qui est là ? Qui a parlé ? »

Je pense être le seul à posséder une cape d'invisibilité à Poudlard. Et seuls Sirius, Remus et Peter le savent. Ce n'était pas leurs voix, je les aurais reconnues.

Ok, ok. Rester calme. Réfléchir. Poudlard est remplit de fantômes.

_« Les fantômes ne lisent pas les esprits. C'est idiot de penser ça »_

Je saute en l'air. Il n'y a toujours personne. Et je n'ai pas pensé tout haut, j'en suis absolument persuadé.

Bon, rester calme, cool, préserver mon image.

Je m'enfuis en courant comme un taré, avant de m'étaler dans une forme dure et compacte.

« Je te tiens ! je te tiens ! »

Une voix horrible retentit à mes oreilles. Je viens, dans ma course effrénée, de m'étaler sur le concierge. Je me relève et essaye de m'enfuir, mais il me tient solidement par le poignet.

« Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! »

« Je… j'ai rien fait ! »

Rien, mis à part renoncer au grand amour.

« Potter ! C'est le meilleur morceau, ça ! D'abord la préfète, vous maintenant. »

Il continue à maugréer des trucs sur les adolescents durant tout le trajet. Je suppose que je devrais ériger un autel à Dumbledore pour avoir interdit toutes les punitions corporelles.

J'entends des simulacres de phrases comme « jeunesse dépravé », « petit voyou », « suspendu ou fouetté ». Ça me refroidit assez, à vrai dire.

On arrive dans son bureau, si tant est qu'on peut appeler ce cagibi noire et humide un bureau, et il me fait asseoir devant lui. Une horrible grimace orne son visage cicatrisé.

« Que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? »

« Je… »

« Vous prépariez un mauvais coup, oui. »

_« Laisse-moi parler, sale petit vicieux ! » rugit la voix de tout à l'heure. _

« Vous avez entendu ? » demande-je

_« Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, c'est moi qui ai parlé ! » reprend la voix. _

« Je parlais à Rusard ! » Celui-ci lève la tête et me dévisage, avant de replonger dans ses papiers.

_« Je pense qu'il ne t'entends pas » dit la voix_

« c'est toi qu'il n'entend pas, l'idiot ! »

_« Moi je suis là, alors que toi, non ! Donc, il m'entend et pas toi ! »_

« Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis là, et toi pas ! »

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Rester calme. Je suis en train de discuter avec une voix persuader d'être à ma place. Zen, James, t'es juste en train de devenir fou.

« Ces jeunes » Cause Rusard « Tous des drogués, dépravés, parler tout seul, n'importe quoi… comme si j'allais parler aux animaux moi. Cinglés va. Deux en une soirée. Tous des arrangés. »

_« Vieux shnok ! Ça vous amuse de martyriser les élèves ? En plus, vous parler à votre chat ! »_ Dit la voix. Rusard ne réagit pas.

« Tais-toi, après je vais encore être plus puni ! »

« Je parle quand je veux, mr Potter ! » dit le vieux.

_« C'est carrément honteux ! J'écrirai un rapport à Dumbledore sur vos méthodes ! » la voix parle._

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du vieux. Je comprends que je suis le seul à l'entendre, cette petite voix. Et qu'elle est elle aussi en train de se faire punir.

Peut-être cette potion m'a-t-elle connecté à un univers parallèle ?

« Voilà, Retenue, demain, 20h, cachot n°3. »

_« Puisque je vous dit que je donnais des cours de soutiens à un élève » _Dit ma petite voix. Je suis décidément trop fort pour trouver des surnoms.

« Acceptons-en l'augure. À demain, m'sieur Rusard ! »

Je sors en sautillant. Chuis content, j'ai ma petite voix qui me suit partout, et elle a l'air vachement sympa.

Ça valait peut-être la peine de recevoir les foudres de Lily, pour finir ?

**

* * *

**

Lily

« Tu m'as entendue? DEHORS, DEGAGE, SORS DE MA VIE, OUBLIE MOI! qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour t'avoir dans les pattes, par merlin! Tu es une calamité Potter, un venin, tu m'insupportes, tu me répugnes. Tu peux comprendre ça, nom de dieu? Je ne peux pas t'apercevoir sans avoir envie de vomir, tu n'es qu'un déchet persuader d'être un dieu, dégage. DEGAGE je t'ai dit! Pars, laisse-moi. Je t'en supplie: oublie-moi. Je ne te supporte plus. Dis moi adieu, fais ça pour moi.»

Voilà. C'est sorti tout seul. J'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Je l'ai vu se cogner contre le chaudron, j'ai vu le liquide aux bulles carrées s'écrouler, je suis arrivée trop tard. C'était horrible.

Je n'ai eu le temps de rien penser, rien planifier, c'est juste sorti. Comme ça, naturellement, du fond du cœur.

Son visage s'est tordu en une grimace douloureuse avant que toute expression ne disparaisse. Il m'a regardée, bien dans les yeux, et est parti. Il venait d'abandonner, je l'ai compris à son regard.

Il venait de m'abandonner. Et je ne me sentais ni mal, ni triste, ni remplie de remords. J'étais soulagée. Enfin débarrassée de lui et ses pattes gluantes. C'est pas trop tôt, ais-je pensé.

Puis mes yeux se sont posés sur les vestiges de ma potion. Ma fabuleuse et innovatrice potion, dont je ne connaissais ni les effets, ni l'antidote. Et Potter nous en a répandu partout dessus. Crétin.

Je sors, je suis presque au bord de l'hystérie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil pour ce mec, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Mais ma potion…

Je commence à courir, je veux aller me coucher. Me blottir au fond de mes couvertures et oublier cette horrible soirée.

Et surtout ne pas penser que demain je pourrais me réveiller avec des antennes, une jambe en moins, la peau verte ou bien jaune. Le pire est sûrement que quoi que j'aie, je le partagerai avec Potter.

Rah ! Il m'énerve !

Et puis, d'un coup, sans que je sache pourquoi, sans raison apparente, un voile de brouillard est apparu devant mes yeux, je pouvais juste distinguer des ombres, des murmures derrière. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je suis restée à fixer cette scène, et sa signification m'est apparue avec une extrême justesse : un mari rentre chez lui avec un bouquet de fleur, il embrasse sa femme, met ses enfants au lit, les borde, puis va retrouver celle qu'il aime. C'est à ce moment-là que ça s'est produit pour la première fois, une voix a surgit de nulle part dans mon dos :

_« Et puis, James veut quatre enfants, lui »_

« Et moi j'en veux qu'un, un deuxième seulement si je suis professionnellement comblée ! » ais-je répondu, avant de me rendre compte que je parlais toute seule.

Puis, doucement, je me suis reconnectée à la réalité. Et j'ai hurlé en sautant en l'air.

Il n'y avait personne, PERSONNE et quelqu'un parlait pourtant. Avec moi.

_« Qui est là, qui parle ? »_ a dit la voix, avant d'ajouter _« Poudlard est rempli de fantômes. »_

C'est la que j'ai compris. Ma potion m'avait reliée, par pensée, à une autre personne. Je l'entendais, elle m'entendait. C'est sûrement dû aux bulbes d'arachnipassoïde des Antilles.

Ok, rester calme. Respirer. Et calmer cette personne qui m'entend aussi. Elle doit se demander ce qui lui arrive.

« Les fantômes ne lisent pas les esprits, c'est idiot de penser ça. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et retiens à grand peine un hurlement.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas la préfète qui se promène dans les couloir quand elle n'a rien à y faire ?... »

« Je donnais des cours de potions ! » je dis, vite, espérant éviter la punition.

Ç'aurait été trop beau.

Rusard me tire jusqu'à son bureau. En plus, il a l'air d'une vraiment sale humeur. Parie qu'il va s'acharner sur moi ! Sale rat. Ça fait seulement trois ans qu'il travaille ici, mais déjà tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas lui marcher dans les pattes.

_« Je… j'ai rien fait ! » _

C'est bien le moment de réapparaître, la voix !

« Que faisiez vous hors de votre dortoir ? »

« Je … »

Il a sortit une plume, un parchemin, et me fixe de ses petits yeux sournois avant de commencer à rédiger : « Trouver à préparer un mauvais coup dans les couloirs de l'établissement, plus de deux heures après le couvre feu »

J'ai essayé de l'interrompre trois fois, mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre.

« Laisse-moi parler, sale petit vicieux ! » je rugis, en colère. C'est une chose d'être attrapée, et punie, une autre de se voir retirer toute possibilité d'être excusée.

« Non respect de l'autorité » continue-t-il

_« Vous avez entendu ? » demande la voix. _

TSS c'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à ton Potter, toi !

« Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, c'est moi qui ai parlé ! » Dis-je, espérant que Rusard ne rajoute pas à ses papiers : bafouement du droit le plus strict de la fermer.

_« Je parlais à Rusard ! » me répond la voix. _

Ok, c'est peut-être un esprit avec lequel je dialogue, il se prend pour moi.

« Je pense qu'il ne t'entends pas » réplique-je.

_« C'est toi qu'il n'entend pas, l'idiot ! » riposte-t-elle_

« Moi je suis là, alors que toi, non ! Donc, il m'entend et pas toi ! »

Elle commence à vraiment m'énerver là !

_« Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis là, et toi pas ! »_

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Rester calme. Je suis en train de discuter avec une voix persuader d'être à ma place. Foutue Potter et sa manie de nous envoyer en pleine catastrophe. Je parie que cette voix appartient à une personne d'une autre dimension dans laquelle figure aussi un rusard-concierge. Peut-être viens-je de rencontrer mon autre moi ?

Rusard relève la tête, et me toise. Il m'énerve ! Je pense que je suis vraiment à bout là. J'ai peur de déborder si il fait un pas de travers. Et il le fait.

« Condamnée à nettoyer les cinq cachots du fond du couloir du troisième sous-sol Est » ma respiration se coince. C'est les plus horribles ! « Et retenue demain, vingt heure, cachot n°3 pour avoir été surprise à parler seule ». Je déborde.

« Vieux shnok ! Ça vous amuse de martyriser les élèves ? En plus, vous parler à votre chat ! » Crie-je, hors de moi.

_« Tais-toi, après je vais encore être plus puni ! » dit la voix_

« Très bien, puisque vous insistez, deuxième retenue après demain, 21 heure, salle des trophées. »

« C'est carrément honteux ! J'écrirai un rapport à Dumbledore sur vos méthodes ! » Je reprend, scandalisée.

« Et que lui direz-vous ? Le concierge m'a collée parce que je me promenais dans les couloirs sans aucune raison valable ? »

« Puisque je vous dit que je donnais des cours à un élève ! »

Il reprend, encore, sa plume, mais je saute hors de ma chaise, et m'encours avant d'en rajouter une couche. Il me poursuit, puis j'entends un grand bruit de collision, mais je ne m'arrête pas, tant pis pour lui.

Non, bien fait.

C'est à ce moment-là que la voix conclue joyeusement :

_« Acceptons-en l'augure. À demain, m'sieur Rusard ! »_

RRRR…. Je sens que je vais la détester, celle- là !

**

* * *

**

James

Frotte, frotte, frotte.

Essuie, essuie, essuie.

Cire, cire, cire.

Et ferme-la.

Je crois que c'est la première retenue, et merlin sait que j'en ai plus d'une à mon palmarès, au cours de laquelle je me sens vraiment comme puni.

Il y a toujours un moyen de tourner tout en dérision. Ou bien, je suis avec Sirius. Ou bien, je trouve un moyen discret de détourner la punition.

Mais là, c'est juste : frotter. Sans Sirius, pendant deux heures.

Seul, avec Evans.

Comment je fais pour arriver à l'ignorer, elle, son tee-shirt tout blanc et tout court, son pantalon qui lui colle au jambe, couvert de poussière, ses cheveux qui retombe en cascade le long de sa joue, le…

STOP ! Putain, je suis sensé l'oublier !

Mais… je suis qu'un pauvre adolescent, moi !

_" C'est bon à savoir"_

" P'tite voix ? tu vas bien ?"

_" Aussi bien que toi vieux, enfin, jeune d'après ce que tu viens de penser"_

Ok, rester calme, elle n'a sûrement pas tout entendu, la p'tite voix…

_" Tu fais quoi, t'es aussi collé ?"_

" Frotter, et faire briller. Au moins, j'apprends quelque chose !"

_" T'es bien un mec,toi ! y'a qu'eux pour penser ainsi !"_

"Donc, t'es une fille, puisque tu sembles porter les mâles dans ton cœur !"

Je l'adore d'être apparue maintenant… une distraction autre que les fesses de la jolie Lily

"Tu croies qu'on se connaît ?"

_"Mmm… je pense avoir mis quelque chose dans la potion provoquant une connexion entre mondes parallèles. Enfin… tu… tu t'es aussi pris une potion sur la gueule ?"_

"Ouaip !"

Et pas que ça, croie-moi.

"Alors, ça te dirais qu'on cause un peu?"

_"Pff, je suppose que c'est toujours plus intéressant que les fonds de chaudrons…"_

**

* * *

**

Lily

Je suis en retenue.

Je suis en retenue deux jours de suite.

Je suis en retenue deux jours de suite avec Potter.

Bon, ne pas dramatiser, ça ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Rester calme, vraiment calme.

Il faut bien ça pour supporter l'autre bigleux à côté de moi. Enfin, il faut bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas pipé mot depuis le début. Peut-être que mes mots d'hier ont eu un effet positif sur lui…

**15 Minutes plus tard **

Pfff… Qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde ici. Frotter, essuyer, faire briller. C'est ça qu'ils appellent des punitions intelligentes aux réunions ? J'en plaindrais presque Potter! Presque.

Je tourne la tête pour voir où il en est (Sait-on jamais que sa longue expérience lui ait donné une quelconque rapidité). Je croise son regard… qui était fixé sur moi. Derrière moi, plus précisément. Dans mon dos, ou plus bas.

Gros mufle ! Je redire tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

**…**

Quel ennui ! J'en peux plus ! Je baisse les yeux vers ma montre : plus que 2 h 43… l'espoir fait vivre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Et dire que je pourrais être en train de chercher une solution au problème : « voix off ».

Voix off. La voilà la solution, peut-être que…

Je me concentre. Je suis sûre qu'en le faisant assez, je pourrai nous re-connecter, comme hier soir.

Une discussion par pensée, aucun moyen de se faire prendre !

Allez, on essaye. En plus, cette bonne perspective me rend presque joyeuse. J'arrive quasiment à faire abstraction du regard de l'autre sur moi.

_"Mais… je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent, moi !"_

Ça y est, ça marche, je l'entend !

"C'est bon à savoir. " Je réponds, question d'engager la conversation.

_"P'tite voix, tu vas bien ?"_

P'tite voix ? C'est mignon comme surnom, ça ! Il n'est peut-être pas si désagréable que ça, le mec qui se cache sous cette voix.

"Aussi bien que toi, vieux, enfin, jeune d'après ce que tu viens de penser. Tu fais quoi, t'es aussi collé ?"

Engager, sans trop se mouiller. Faudrait pas que je m'attache, puisque je cherche à m'en débarrasser. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre hier soir, nos emplois du temps sont plus ou moins similaires…

_"Frotter, et faire briller. Au moins, j'apprends quelque chose !"_

"T'es bien un mec, toi ! y'a qu'eux pour penser ainsi !"

_D"onc, t'es une fille, puisque tu sembles porter les mâles dans ton cœur ! "_

C'est bizarre, Potter ne me regarde plus. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de l'ignorer pour qu'il m'oublie…

_T"u croies qu'on se connaît ? " _Il demande

"Mmm… je pense avoir mis quelque chose dans la potion provoquant une connexion entre mondes parallèles."

Mais, peut-être que lui, il ne lui est rien arrivé, pour être connecté à moi…

"Enfin… tu… tu t'es aussi pris une potion sur la gueule ?"

_"Ouaip_ !"

C'est plutôt agréable de discuter comme ça. Ça fait passer le temps.

_"Alors, ça te dirais qu'on cause un peu?"_

Je parie que c'est un mec style Black, ça s'entend rien qu'à l'intonation de se pensée. Faudrait pas qu'ycroie que ça y est, non plus !

"Pff, je suppose que c'est toujours plus intéressant que les fonds de chaudrons…"

**…**

Et pour discuter, on discute. Je croie que ces trois heures, je ne les aie pas vues passer. Et j'ai pas envie d'interrompre ma discussion avec mister voix-off. En rentrant à la tour, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire. Je marche côte à côte avec Potter. Lui aussi ne semble pas présent.

C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû penser… mais je ne réfléchis pas aux effets qu'a pu avoir la potion sur lui.

Je suis trop heureuse de découvrir une personne si intéressante, dans ma tête.

Et inexistante, dans mon monde.

* * *

**Ok, voici un chap de boucler ; en reste que quelques uns... le temps de faire comprendre à James que Lily et lui c'est ... et à lily que James n'est pas si...**

**Enfin, vous voyez! **

**Vous avez aimé, moins aimé, pas aimé du tout? N'oubliez pas de me le raconter!**

A propos du chapitre 2, je tiens à remercier : **Perruche Cevenole, Lune, Vlie, Kritari, Amandiine, Le Saut de l'Ange, Susy Bones, Elody, Emi, Héloise, Unna, Math, Arie-Evans et tous les autres lecteurs !**

Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est bizarre de voir tant de gens apprécier ce que j'écrit, et encore plus des auteurs qu'on admire beaucoup (et tous les autres aussi). Enfin voilou,merci pour tous vos encouragements, ça m'aide beaucoup! Surtout en cette période de deuil de tout ce que j'ai planté avec l'ordi...

A bientôt! (aussi vite que je pourrai en tout cas)

**Lilkyboy's**


	4. Comment les sentiments sont encombrants

**Coucou-bonjour à tous !**

**Cette fois, le temps a été très long. Je sais, suis désolée. Enfin,voivi les vacances et avec un peu de chance, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue… ? En attendant, un très gros merci à tous les revieweurs (euses) de Rattrapages (**Perruche Cevenole, angel, Ladybird, héloise, math, EMI, Le Saut de l'Ange, Arie-Evans, Lune, Amandiine, diabolikvampyr, SusyBones, marie-lune et ladydianaaa)** et à tous ceux qui ont apprécier tout court… Pour être franche, je m'attendais vraiment pas à _ça_ lorsque j'ai publier le premier chapitre, alors encore MERCI ! J'ai déja essayé d'updaté ce chap il y a trois jours, et il est partit je-ne-sais-où, espérons que ce coup, ça marche! **

**Petite précision importante qui répond à la question la plus posée dans les reviews** : Pourquoi Lily et James, deux des meilleurs élèves de l'école- rappelons le- n'ont-ils pas découvert directement le pot aux roses (qu'ils étaient en fait entre- reliés) ? Et bien grande nouvelle : peut-être nos Lily et James ne sont-ils pas réellement reliés pensément et qu'ils ont raison de croire en des mondes parallèles…

Suivez bien : James sort de la classe où Lily est, il se promène dans le couloir et tombe sur Rusard. C'est à ce **moment là** qu'il entend aussi Lily-bis se faire _arrêter_… bien qu'il soit seul dans le bureau de Rusard, il entend sa petite voix se faire engueuler **au même moment **Puisqu'il n'y a pas deux Rusards à Poudlard, ce n'était pas concevable pour James qu'il s'agisse d'une personne de son temps… Lily, quant à elle, s'est faite attraper avant James. Pourtant, elle entend cette mystérieuse voix lui parler au même moment…notre James n'étant pas encore été attrapé, lui, il ne peut pas avoir déjà penser tout ce qu'il dit… il ne peux donc pas être **notre** James… Tout est une question de tempo !

J'espère que ce que je dis est un minimum compréhensible et que j'ai réussi à semer le doute dans vos p'tites têtes…

Quant à savoir qui des personnages, ou des lecteurs ont raison sur l'identité des tit' voix…Qui lira saura !

**_Encore et toujours, les paroles en italiques sont celles des voix ec Lily pour James et James pour Lily. _**

**_Les émotions entre « -.. . » sont également celles de Lily pour James et de James pour Lily. (voir 2e morceau du chap.)_**

* * *

**Rattrapages**

**Chapitre trois

* * *

**

**Lundi, Salle au bout du couloir du troisième étage, côté Ouest, Poudlard, Angleterre.**

James 

« _L'utilisation de bulbes d'arachnipassoïde permet à la potion communicationnelle de se baser sur les émotions : Amour, haine, amitié, dédain, confiance ... Un grand nombre de potions de communication ont ainsi vu le puissance augmenté en directe proportionnalité aux sentiments, pulsions ou instincts ressentis par les deux sorciers l'un envers l'autre. _

_Il est également utile de préciser que seuls les sentiments du premier à boire, inhaler ou s'enduire (selon la forme de celle-ci) de la décoction seront pris en compte et affecteront le jugement porté sur l'autre :_

Votre ennemi renverse malencontreusement un thé vert de Prague (voir pg 195) sur vous deux ? S'il vous perçoit réellement comme un obstacle à sa vie, vous ne le détesterez que plus. Mais si, au contraire, ses sentiments à votre égard sont plus mitigés, l'image qu'il vous renverra en sera modifiée.

_Il est un jeu d'enfant de reconnaître une potion majorée de bulbes d'arachnipassoïde : il suffit de la faire bouillir, le bulbe transforme les bulles traditionnelles rondes en carrés parfaits. (Cette technique est employable plusieurs années après mise en flacon du produit)._

_In : manuel de fabrication de potions avancés, page 198, édition : 1975 »_

_-------_

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, inondant la petite pièce d'une douce lumière orangée. Une longue et pénible journée était en train de s'achever, pourtant, son souvenir était encore bien vivace dans les esprits de chacun, malheureusement.

Assis derrière un bureau sûrement vieux comme Mathusalem, peut-être même aussi vieux que Poudlard en fait, j'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur un manuel de potions épais comme mon bras, ma cuisse peut-être. Mais c'était en vain, évidemment. Après une journée comme aujourd'hui, des découvertes comme celles-ci, comment pouvais-je vraiment croire arriver à quelque chose ? Non, mais vraiment, parfois je suis vraiment con.

« _James ?_ » Fit une voix incertaine dans ma tête. Voix que je me chargeai bien vite d'expulser.

Par instinct, je serrai convulsivement le bout de parchemin chiffonné dans mon poing. Arachnipassoïde de mon cul, oui.

« _S'il te plaît, écoute moi_ »

Écouter. M'avait-elle écouté, elle ? Je chassai une fois encore ma si fabuleuse _p'tite voix_ de mon esprit. Je rageais. Je crois que c'est bien le mot : j'étais en rage. En rage contre elle, bien sûr, comment en aurait-il été différemment, mais surtout en rage contre moi-même. Cela semblait si évidemment à présent. Il fallait vraiment avoir le cerveau dans les pieds pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, non ?

Lily.

Je ne m'en étais pas douté, je veux dire, je ne l'imaginais même pas. Peut-être parce que, pas une fois, ma p'tite voix ne m'a déçu. Peut-être parce que jamais, justement, elle ne m'a envoyé valser sans même me donner une chance. Peut-être justement, parce qu'elle me semblait quelqu'un de normal, d'accessible.

Je n'aurais pas pu savoir, n'es-ce pas ?

Le fait que Rusard me l'ait dit a-t-il une réelle importance ? … _La préfète, puis maintenant vous_ Comment me serais-je douté qu'il s'agissait d'elle ?

Dire qu'il avait suffit d'un match de Quidditch…

« _James, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, bien sûr. Je suis idiote, je sais. Et désolée aussi. Entends-moi_ »

Faire _ça_. C'est sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire _ça_. Risquer sa vie juste pour… pourquoi en fait ? M'éradiquer, m'expulser et me supprimer à jamais de sa vie ? Elle pouvait pas simplement demander comme toute personne normale ?

Je me frottai le front, une migraine commençait à poindre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer le grimoire, je me contentai de souffler la bougie. Je sortis en balançant l'extrait du manuel de potions à travers une fenêtre restée ouverte, et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pesant.

Pouvait-on vraiment refuser cinq minutes d'explications à la femme de sa vie ?

* * *

**Deux jours plus tôt, Dortoir des filles, Poudlard, Angleterre**

**Lily**

« _C'est pas vrai, et tu l'as fait ?_ »

« Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu croies ? Je n'allais pas me dégonfler non plus ! »

« _pffiou ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai un jour pu dire sur les filles, tu m'impressionnes, vraiment. »_

« Je me demandes si t'aurais réagi différemment si j'avais été un mec ? »

-..Gêne.

« _Euh, sûrement_ »

« Macho ! »

Décharge d'adrénaline.

« _Tss, toujours la même chose chez vous ! Et puis, avec tout ce que tu penses toi, t'es pas vraiment en position, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

-..Humour.

-..Réalisme.

-..Gêne.

« _Je viens de faire une gaffe, hein _? »

« Tu écoutes mes pensées **privées **? »

-..Gêne

-..Hésitation

« _Ben … euh… c'est-à-dire que… t'es une fille quoi !_ »

« Quoi quoi ? »

-..Réflexion

-..Apitoiement

« _Enfin, tu sais, les filles et moi…_ »

« Les filles et toi ?... »

-..Gêne.

-..Timidité.

-..Résignation.

« _ben… je me suis dit que… que si je t'écoutais … alors, peut-être que… peut-être que j'y comprendrais quelque chose, enfin… je croyais que…_ »

-..Soulagement.

« … »

-..Inquiétude

« _P'tite voix ? Tu m'en veux pas trop ?_ »

« … »

« _Il se passe un truc bizarre… C'est comme si je ressentais_ »

« Tout ce que tu ressens, Je sais. C'est bizarre. En plus, j'ai l'impression de pourvoir nommé chaque sentiment »

« _C'est effrayant. Hey, si tu restes connectée à moi pendant le match, peut-être que tu comprendras ce que je ressens ?_ »

«Raahh, les mecs et leur finesse pour chager de sujet ! »

« _Alors _? »

« Ressentir le Quidditch ? ça va pas bien chez toi mon pauvre vieux »

« _Allez, s'te plaît_ »

« non »

« _s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, …_ »

« Je pars… »

« _s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te…_ »

« Bye ma tit' voix ! »

Je fermai mon esprit. C'était vraiment bizarre, ces instants passés en sa compagnie, un peu comme une conversation au téléphone mais en plus, il m'arrivait de plus en plus ces temps-ci de _ressentir_ ses émotions à lui. Vraiment déroutant.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, appréciant l'instant. Mon dieu, si seulement je connaissais ce garçon, c'est presque sûr que j'en tomberais folle amoureuse. C'est sûrement une chance que je ne puisse pas le connaître. Vraiment.

En m'étendant dans mon confort, je jetai un regard distrait vers l'horloge. Et je retins un cri d'effroi, par bécassine, j'allais être en retard !

Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, ma voix ! J'attrapai d'une main ma cape et me dirigeai prestement vers la salle commune. J'arrivai au bas des escaliers, j'avais presque fini d'enfiler mon vêtement quand je rentrai dans une masse dure et tombai en arrière.

-..Surprise.

Rallant contre l'idiot ayant laissé un objet dans le passage, je relevai la tête et … rencontrai une paire d'yeux marron.

-..Amour.

-..Colère.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici à cette heure ? »

L'imbécile était lui aussi tombé assis en me rentrant dedans. Il avait un bras passé à moitié dans sa cape de Quidditch, son écusson de capitaine était dans sa bouche et ses bottes n'étaient pas attachées, pas moins que ses protections d'ailleurs.

-..Incrédulité.

« Je suis en retard, ça se voit pas ? » répondit-il en crachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, alors que je râlais contre ma connexion avec l'autre monde. Franchement, ce n'était pas LE moment le plus opportun pour partager des impressions.

« C'est vraiment intelligent de ta part d'être en retard. »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds encore mon temps à discuter avec lui. Ça fait deux mois qu'on ne se parle plus - depuis que j'ai rencontré ma voix en fait- et c'est très bien ainsi.

« Tu peux bien parler toi ! Toujours à critiquer… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit tandis que nous nous mettions à parcourir les couloirs au trot.

« Je ne participe pas moi, je suis là uniquement pour surveiller les débordements ! »

-..Inquiétude.

-..Frustration.

-..Irritation.

« C'est pas humain d'être aussi bornée » grogna-t-il avant d'accélérer sa course, si bien que je commençai franchement à penser qu'il essayait de me semer.

-..Détermination.

« Vire de là » pensais-je (à ma voix). Au bout d'un moment, c'est vraiment lassant de devoir ressentir deux panels d'émotions en même temps.

Potter se stoppa d'un coup, si bien que je lui rentrai dedans pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-..Surprise.

-..Douleur.

« Evans, tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes par Merlin ? » Il s'était assis et tenait sa cheville étroitement entre ses mains. Son visage était tordu dans une étrange grimace…

-..Peur.

-..Douleur.

Il essaya de se redresser mais apparemment, sa cheville l'empêchait d'avancer. Je le regardai, un peu inquiète quand même. Non mais avait-il vraiment besoin de se blesser moins de … d'une minute avant le match ! C'était clair maintenant, nous étions en retard.

-..Frustration.

-..Rage.

« C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai. Merde ! »

Il tapa dans le mur, c'était assez effrayant à vrai dire.

« Potter ? » appelais-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme et douce.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'appuyer son front contre la brique. Au loin, on entendit des cris, le match venait de commencer.

-..Consternation.

Je m'approchai, puis m'agenouiller à ses pieds. Après tout, c'était ma faute si il était tombé, je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui.

-..Surprise.

-..Étonnement.

Foutue voix !

Je sortis ma baguette et pointai sa cheville en murmurant un sort de guérison.

-..Soulagement.

Sans m'adresser un regard de plus, il se tourna et commença à avancer, en posant prudemment le pied par terre d'abord. Puis il partit, tout simplement. Il manque vraiment pas de culot, ce mec !

« Ne dit surtout pas merci ! »

-..Retenue.

« Si tu ne m'étais pas rentrée dedans comme un boeuf, je ne me serais jamais blessé ! » siffla-t-il.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! » Contre attaquais-je

« Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas me dire de _virer de là_. » conclut-il en se remettant à courir. Je ne répondis pas.

Virer de là.

Je ne l'ai pas dit.

Je pensais à ma voix et à ses sentiments encombrants …

------

**James**

**-------**

Parfait.

Y a-t-il un autre mot pour résumer la situation ? Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et j'arrive à être en retard pour le premier match de Gryffondor. Au moins, à entendre les cris dehors, le match a quand même commencé. C'est une bonne chose, il aurait plus manqué qu'ils déclarent forfait.

Non mais à quoi je pensais, perdu dans une conversation avec une fille ? Depuis quand elle m'accapare au point que j'en oublie le plus merveilleux sport de la terre, ma p'tite voix ? C'est pas vraiment que c'est désagréable de parler avec elle, en fait, c'est très agréable… mais jamais je n'en étais venu à oublier le Quidditch !

Et évidemment, comme si les dieux ne s'étaient pas assez acharnés, il faut que je tombe sur Evans. C'est parfait, vraiment. Comme si être en retard n'était pas assez insupportable sans que je sente cette boule au fond de moi se former, me répéter sans cesse que je ne peux pas l'oublier.Je ne supporte plus d'être à côté d'elle, c'est bien plus dur qu'on le croit de rester froid et distant avec quelqu'un...

Et cette cheville ! D'accord, je peux au moins la poser par terre maintenant, mais je ne veux même pas savoir dans quel état elle sera après avoir passé plusieurs heures à subir les forces d'attraction… Tout ça à cause d'Elle ! Elle voulait que je l'oublie, je crois bien que cette fois, c'est réussi.

J'entends des gens qui crient et parviens à comprendre que Gryffondor est en train de perdre… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le meilleur des attrapeurs court à votre rencontre !

Si seulement elle n'était pas dans mon dos, j'aurais pu me transformer en Cornedrue et être à l'heure, qui sait. Mais je ne peux me permettre qu'elle sache, la préfète. Elle s'empresserait sûrement d'aller tout raconter.

« _Raconter quoi ?_ »

« AH non, j'ai pas le temps, là ! »

« _Sympathique. Serais-tu en retard ?_ »

Ok, elle devient medium la voix, super. Quelle journée, c'est pas vrai. J'essaie de refermer mon esprit, mais elle est persistante :

« _A propos James, il faudra que tu passes à l'infirmerie après le match - pour ta cheville, je veux dire._ »

Je m'arrêtai, le match perdant soudain toute son importance. Comment, par merlin, était-elle au courant de ça ? Et comment savait-elle mon nom, c'était une règle, de rester anonyme, au cas où nous connaîtrions nos doubles, dans notre monde. Merde.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, j'étais plein d'appréhension. D'ailleurs, la voix aussi, je le sentais.

Je me retournai, lentement.

Lily se tienait là, complètement incrédule et méfiante aussi. Si je le savais, c'est que je le sentaiss. Je le sentais, et je le voyais dans ses yeux. Ce qui veut dire que…

« JAMES POTTER ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DRAGUER, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES, LE MATCH EST COMMENCE DEPUIS CINQ MINUTES ET TES JOUEURS SONT VACHEMENT PERTURBES PAR TON ABSENCE ! ON PERD DEJA AVEC 100 POINTS. »

Remus me saisit par le bas et m'entraîna derrière lui au pas de course. Je me laissai faire en regardant Lily s'éloigner. Je n'osais pas tirer ma conclusion. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas vraiment…

« L'amour te rend vraiment de plus en plus con mon vieux… Oublier le Quidditch, non mais. »

Je repris pied avec la réalité en me disant qu'il y avait forcement une explication logique autre que celle-là. Puis, pour l'instant, ma priorité était l'issue du match. Je tus donc cette drôle de sensation au fond de moi.

-..Effarement. …

---

Sept heures plus tard, nous franchîmes le portrait de la vieille dame. Nous étions tous fatigué et personne ne songea à fêter notre victoire. Trop de sueur, peu de points gagnés. Parce que oui, tout de même, nous avions gagné. À un point près, certes, mais nous avions gagné. Ce match restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire comme un des pires. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mutisme obstiné de mes partenaires, mes pensées incontrôlables, le vent glacé, la pluie torrentielle ou bien tout ce fouillis d'émotions desquelles je ne pouvais me dépêtrer qui a transformé la compétition en enfer, mais c'en fut un. Le pire était de ne jamais savoir si ce que je ressentais m'appartenais vraiment, ou bien était le ressenti de Lily, parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ma p'tite voix n'était autre que Lily.

Je crois que la puissance du lien commence à m'effrayer, je ne peux même plus savoir ce qui m'appartient vraiment.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux - en me souvenant avec amertume que je n'avais plus fait ce geste depuis presque six mois - et réalisai avec un certain effroi que la personne choisie pour me faire oublier Lily - soit la p'tite voix- n'était d'autre que de la p'tite voix - soit Lily.

« Bah, tire pas cette tronche, ça arrive à tout le monde de pas être au top » me dit Sirius en me prenant par les épaules et me tirant vers le dortoir : j'étais frigorifié. « Et puis, tu l'as attrapé le vif, et on a gagné. C'est ça, l'important. Le reste, on s'en fout ! »

Sirius est vraiment un pote génial, je ne serais sûrement pas le quart de moi-même sans lui. Je posai le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand une douleur atroce me traversa la cheville, je tombai presque à genou et compris que le sort de Lily venait de s'annuler. Et j'avais complètement oublié d'aller à l'infirmerie.

« James, ça va ? » s'inquiéta mon ami.

« Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, tout de suite. »

« T'accompagne. »

« Non » fit une troisième voix. « Laisse moi l'accompagner s'il te plaît, James et moi devons parler de … certaines choses. »

Me consultant du regard d'abord, Sirius finit par accepter. C'est aussi une des raisons qui fait que nous sommes ami : il peut comprendre quand la situation est grave.

Je sortis donc avec Lily en mettant un point d'honneur à essayer de ne pas trembler de froid, et à boiter le moins possible.

-..Inquiétude.

Non, non, non ! Je ne VEUX pas savoir ce que Lily ressent quand elle est juste à côté de moi !

« Moi non plus, ça ne se contrôle juste pas. »

Ok, si j'avais encore des doutes, je n'en ai plus aucun. Elle vient de répondre à mes pensées. Super. Et dire que je lui ai décrit en long, en large et en travers comment je la voyais, en croyant que c'était une autre… Merlin !

Elle s'arrêta (c'était décidément devenu une habitude ente nous) et me pointa avec sa baguette.

« Heu… doucement, hein, j'arrêterai de penser mais me tue pas tout de suite… »

« Idiot » sourit-elle avant de relancer le sort sur ma cheville, accompagné d'un charme chauffant.

« Comment… »

« Je ressens ce que »

« Je ressens. Je sais. C'est clair que maintenant, on ne peut plus vraiment se mentir »

Je la vis entortiller une mèche de cheveu autour de son doigt. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça, elle était tellement mignonne. Le problème, c'est que l'adoration est un sentiment, et que mes sentiments n'étaient plus personnels. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer et elle me lança un regard qu'elle voulait agacer. Bien qu'elle fût en fait flattée.

Mais à son tour, elle sut que j'étais ravi de savoir qu'elle était flattée, et je sus qu'elle savait et elle sut à son tour que je savais qu'elle savait et … nous éclatâmes de rire.

« C'est horrible » geint-elle.

« Je sais déjà que tu trouves ça horrible … et je sais que malgré ce regard courroucé, tu as envie de sourire à ma dernière phrase et je… »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu ! » m'interrompit-elle en me frappant gentiment le bras. Je n'osai pas interprêter ce geste, parce qu'elle le saurait forcement et que je passerais pour plus con encore. Il n'y avait rien à voir dans ce petit geste…

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de te poser des questions ? C'est vraiment fatiguant … Et puis, Il n'y a Rien à voir dans ce petit geste, mon cher ! »

« Madame ! Enfin ! Mon honneur bafoué de la sorte est une chose que je ne pourrais accepter »

Je commençait à lui courir après dans les couloirs de Poudlard et fut extrêmement soulagé de sentir son amusement.

Et dire que j'étais prêt à sacrifier Lily à ma p'tite voix…

Aucune conversation mentale ne vaudra jamais l'instant de bonheur que nous partagions maintenant…

À suivre

* * *

Voilà, dîte moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! 

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire la scène de Quidditch mais ça ne donnait vraiment rien du tout, alors je l'ai simplement remplacer par celle de la cheville… c'est assez zarb, je sais… mais j'aime encore…

Au prochain numéro : comment James est-il passé du pur extase au fond de l'abysse(et oui, rien que ça...) non, non, je ne me suis pas trompé entre le début et la fin du chapitre… il y a une raison à tout !

Encore merci à tous !

Likyboy's


	5. Comment tout finit ou le rôle de Rogue

**On est gentil avec l'auteure qui profite de son congé maladie pour publier le chapitre… et qui s'excuse à genoux de la date à laquelle elle le fait…elle est vraiment beauccoup tres désolé ...**

**Précision : le chapitre commence à la fin du précédent( !) , donc Lily et James sont en bons termes bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir la moindre pensée privée, ce qui les a rapprochés, et un peu dérangé.**

Les dialogues soulignés sont **les impronnoncés** de James ou Lily lorsqu'on est dans leur POV

C'est un chapitre où les choses se mettent enfin concrètement en place. J'aurais pu l'appeler : « lorsqu'on perd le contrôle »

Place à l'histoire maintenant !

* * *

**Rattrapages**

**Chapitre 4**

**

* * *

**

**James**

La neige était tombée sur Poudlard. Le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et la dernière sortie à Pré- Au- Lard de l'année était prévue trois jours plus tard.

Installés bien au chaud dans une salle de classe, les élèves de Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor s'endormaient en écoutant le professeur déblatéré une liste sans fin de sorts et contre- sorts, ainsi que leurs effets et leurs parades. Et lorsque ce même prof enchaîna sur les créatures magiques dangereuses d'une voix morne et aussi ennuyée que l'étaient ses élèves, plusieurs n'hésitèrent pas à déclarer forfait en déposant paresseusement leur tête sur leurs pupitres et à fermer les yeux, prêt à une bonne sieste de fin d'après-midi. Le prof ne fit pas un commentaire, et continua de parler d'un ton uniforme pour les quelques élèves encore conscients. Seule la pensée d'un bon souper et d'une nuit bien faite l'aidaient à se motiver.

Assis au fond de la classe aux cotés de Sirius, j'étouffai un bâillement. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'un cours aussi soporifique depuis que j'avais arrêté histoire de la magie. Et le prof de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait peut-être rien contre les dormeurs, mais il avait une ouïe exceptionnelle, j'avais déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de m'apercevoir qu'il n'appréciait pas les bavards. La barbe.

« Lily » pensais-je

_« Chut, j'écoute le cours ! »_ Me rabroua-t-elle.

Mais je savais que c'était faux. Depuis que j'avais découvert l'identité de ma p'tite voix, une semaine plus tôt, nos esprits étaient **en permanence** reliés. Ni moi, ni elle n'arrivions plus à _stopper_ l'échange de pensées. Et en ce moment, je sentais poindre une atroce migraine : Lily ne cessait de réfléchir depuis des heures et des heures, sans arrêt, et à une vitesse folle. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pu capter que quelques petites choses par-ci, par-là tellement elle était rapide. Ma tête jouait la samba.

« Arrête de penser » la suppliai-je presque. Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir ces choses passer et fuir avant que j'ai réussi à les comprendre. Et en plus de me filer le mal de tête, ça me faisait me sentir particulièrement idiot.

Je n'arrivais même pas à la suivre tellement elle était rapide ! C'est pas rassurant sur l'état de ma santé mentale !

Peut-être que les quelques petites choses que j'avais compris étant en étroit lien avec les potions, je pouvais me targuer d'avoir une excuse…

« _Rejoint moi à la tour d'astronomie à 16 h ; faut qu'on discute_ »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« _Parce que dans trois minutes, on va devoir se battre_ »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander de quoi elle pouvait encore bien divaguer car le prof s'écria d'un coup, réveillant tout le monde :

« Et M. Potter et mlle Evans vont nous faire l'honneur d'une démonstration »

Glurps.

Je fis racler ma chaise sur le sol, le temps de demander à Sirius sur quoi portait le cours. Il n'en savait rien. Remus répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et Peter m'informa qu'on parlait des sorts. Sympa les gars, me voilà avancé !

Je me positionnais face à Lily qui semblait dérangée.

« Quoi ? »

« _Comment je savais ça ?_ »

Je haussai les épaules, et me concentrais-je. Par Merlin, je ne pouvais pas attaquer Lily quand même ?

« _Bien sûr que si !_ »

« Arrête de m'espionner ! »

« _Tu penses trop fort_ »

« HUM HUM » nous interrompit le prof, bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'il interrompait quelque chose.

« _Très philosophique Potter_ »

Elle semblait attendre que je donne l'offensive. Bon, quand il faut y aller…

Expelliarmus ! M'écriais-je. Lily aussi.

Les deux éclairs de couleur sortirent respectivement de nos baguettes et explosèrent en un feu d'artifice d'étincelle au-dessus de la classe entière qui se mit à applaudir.

Je respirai calmement et criais-je une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Lily aussi.

Le spectacle recommença.

Certains commencèrent à huer et d'autres se levèrent pour applaudir plus. Je me tournai, et saluai tandis que Lily commençait à se mettre en colère.

« Potter, c'est pas le moment de faire le pitre ! »

Je lui souris et en excuse :

« Inpedimenta »

Les deux éclairs se rencontrèrent en même temps et à nouveau donnèrent lieu à un feu d'artifice miniature. Les autres criaient de plus en plus d'amusement, tout le monde était parfaitement réveillé à présent.

C'était certes une situation assez cocasse, mais tout même, comment pouvais-je mettre Lily au tapis alors qu'elle paraît chacun de mes sortilèges en le lançant exactement à la même microseconde que moi ? Je fis semblant de m'intéresser aux graffitis sur le tableau, puis, d'un coup, m'écriais-je un sortilège de désarmement… qui finit une fois encore en explosion d'étincelles.

Ok, pas de problème, Lily et moi sommes dans l'incapacité de nous affronter mutuellement, le prof devient de plus en plus rouge – je donne pas trois autres explosions avant la retenue – et certains élèves commencent à vraiment se poser des questions… Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

« Expelliarmus » criais-je pour la quatrième fois.

Sauf que cette fois, je n'y avais pas réfléchis. Un peu comme lorsque vous êtes dans le feu de l'action, vous perdez pas votre temps à rechercher un sortilège au fond de votre mémoire, c'est _instinctif_. Chez moi, l'instinct avait un peu trop tendance à, rimer avec p'tite voix…pff

« _Bonne déduction, Sherlock_ »

« Cher quoi ? Oh, et puis non, ne me le dis pas, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est pour une insulte »

Le prof vint se placer entre nous et sourit d'un air entendu. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, et Lily semblait penser de même…

« Bon, je me demande combien de temps vous pourrez tenir comme ça, ce petit spectacle est très bien monté, je concède » il approuva d'un signe de tête et fit un geste de pure emphase avec la main « Il faut être très doué en sortilèges de défense pour arriver à un tel résultat. On dirait presque… du cirque ! Vous feriez un très bon numéro tous les deux. Comment les moldus appelent-ils ça déjà, des clous je crois bien. oui, vous feriez de très bon clous vousdeux.»

J'avais l'habitude des petits sarcasmes du prof,qui une fois sur deux ne voulaient rien dire, je ne m'en souciais plus, il s'en était donné à cœur joie depuis le début de l'année… Mais Lily ne semblait pas apprécier du tout être comparé à une vedette de cirque, elle qui faisait tout pour entretenir son image très studieuse.

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver »

« _Tout ça, c'est ta faute encore_ »

« QUOI ? » D'accord, être le défouloir personnel de Lily était assez agréable il y a quelques temps, avant qu'elle n'en vienne aux attaques mentales pour ne citer que ça.

« _Si tu n'avais pas renversé ce fichu chaudron, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là !_ »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, trouver autre chose que d'abattre cette carte à chaque fois ? » Demandais-je, très calme, alors que de l'intérieur je bouillonnais littéralement. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la voir s'en prendre à moi de cette façon qui m'énervait, ou bien le fait de savoir qu'elle n'ignorait pas – qu'elle ne _puisse_ pas ignorer en fait- que j'étais très affecté de son accusation.

« Mr Potter, vous n'allez plus utiliser que des sortilèges impronnoncés, tandis que mlle Evans se contentera d'un bouclier, nous verrons comment vous vous en sortez, cette fois » demanda le prof.

Alors, parce qu'on est des élèves dociles, et un peu par manque de choix, nous nous mîmes en position, face à face, baguette brandie. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux appréhendait le plus – depuis quelques jours, nos émotions avaient fortement tendance à se mélanger. Ce que nous savions tous les deux, c'est que dans une bataille, on ne réfléchit pas à un sort, ou au cours qu'on a eu dessus. C'est les instincts qui commandent. Et en l'occurrence, nos instincts étaient tellement liés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, ce qui explique cette symbiose de nos attaques.

Un

Ma baguette tremble légèrement, c'est con, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, c'est juste un exercice en classe

Deux

Je relève les yeux et rencontre le regard fixe de Lily, concentrée. Tout un flot d'émotions déferle en moi. Toutes ces émotions que j'empêchais d'exister sur sa propre demande venaient de se réveiller. Je la sens ébranlée, presque autant que moi …

Trois

C'est la mort, les gars.

* * *

**Lily**

« Lily… hey, Lily »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière est atroce. Qui est l'imbécile qui a ouvert les rideaux avant que je me lève ?

Je m'assieds, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, et ma vision est toute brouillée. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus dans mon lit, mais dans une salle de classe. Couchée par terre, devant tout le monde, inconsciente.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me relever d'un bond et regarder autour moi. Le prof n'est plus là, il doit sûrement être parti chercher l'infirmière. Il y a un autre attroupement de l'autre côté de la classe. Je m'approche, ignorant la désapprobation de ma tête qui bourdonne atrocement, et aperçoit James, étendu par terre. Sirius essaye désespérément de le réveiller en injuriant ce, je cite, _con de prof qui s'enfuie au moindre problème à la place d'envoyer un élève à l'infirmerie, et bla bla bla_. Dès qu'il me voit, il me saute dessus et me secoue par les épaules :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, c'était pas assez de l'avoir complètement miné l'autre fois, il était dans un état léthargique et dépressif, et tu dois lui sauter dessus avec ce mauvais sort ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans, sa mort ?»

Et il continue en me secouant de plus en plus, en criant de plus en plus fort, passant en revuel'état de mort vivant de son ami à celui de sa folie (Durant une petite période, James et moi ne savions plus très bien quand nous parlions haut ou pas, ce qui nous faisait parfois taxer d'entendre des voix).

Ça m'effraie un instant de voir Sirius, qui toujours souriant ou bien extrêmement froid et inexpressif, s'exciter de la sorte parce que James est allé saluer les termites. Je me dégage, un peu parce que je veux voir James, beaucoup parce que ma tête joue la turlutte.

Il est extrêmement blanc, un peu de salive mousse au bord des lèvres et ses lunettes sont de travers. Il a une mauvaise entaille qui lui barre la joue droite à partir du haut du sourcil.

Je me penche, j'ai l'impression d'être guidée par une force surnaturelle, et lui ouvre les paupières.

« James » j'ignore si je parle ou si je pense, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Il faut juste qu'il se réveille, c'est le seul important. Mais ça ne marche pas, il reste endormi. Oui, on dirait qu'il dort. Une idée germe dans ma tête. Je fais apparaître un grand seau d'eau froide au-dessus de sa tête et … PLASHH

« Espèce de timbrée dégénérée, ça ne va pas la tête ? »

Au moins, il est réveillé.

« Bien sûr que je suis réveillé, t'a vu un peu la température de l'eau ? »

Il pourrait dire merci quand-même. Je lui ai évité une semaine d'infirmerie.

« Merci ? Tu veux que je te dise merci ? non mais je rêve ! »

Pas du tout

« C'est toi qui m'as attaqué »

Quoi ? j'ai rien fait moi, c'est lui!

« Evans, tu es devenue folle de dire ça ? c'était toi »

D'accord, d'abord, il essaye de me déstabiliser en m'envoyant comme une vague d'effusion de sentiments plus guimauves les uns que les autres, puis il m'éjecte au mur, et m'accuse, on aura tout vu !

« Si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ? »

J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir, ça.

« Euh… James, ça va ? » Demande Sirius. Sa colère semble être passée, il porte un masque assez étonnant, de l'inquiétude ainsi qu'un soupçon de surprise. Et puis, il me lane un regard de braise – il devaitt toujours être fâché – mais ça ne colla absolument pas avec son petit sourire en coin. J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon était spécial.

« Tu parle tout seul depuis que t'es réveillé… » continue-t-il devant l'étonnement de James,

Oh oh, voilà que ça recommence. J'en ai vraiment plus que marre de ces voix dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle !

« Tu penses que je me sens comment exactement ? »

« Tais-toi donc un peu »

A voir le regard des autres, c'est moi qui ai gaffé cette fois. Zut !

« Zut ? »

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. C'est trop dangereux d'avoir une conversation devant les autres alors qu'on confond pensées et voix. Ils ont déjà persuadés à demi de notre folie, rien ne sert de leur donner d'autres éléments.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux. » Nous conseille Remus qui semble très inquiet lui aussi.

Silencieusement, nous sortons de la classe et rencontrons madame Pomfresh accourant, le prof sur les talons.

James et moi finissons à l'infirmerie pour une nuit en observation. Sirius, Remus et Chelsea lui ont raconté comment s'étaient passés nos réveils.. Et notre conversation.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'infirmerie, je me tournais encore et encore dans mon lit en cherchant un sommeil introuvable. J'en étais à 508 hippogriffes lorsque :

« Psst, Lily ? » Siffle le crétin à côté de moi.

« Mmm… je dors »

« Pourquoi tu m'as balancé de l'eau ? »

« Pour te réveiller »

Je pense franchement qu'il s'est pris un coup sur la tête.

« Mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes. Moi, quand j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur Sirius, quand il a tenté une nouvelle sorte de réveil matin par exemple, on sait pourquoi je le fais. Mais toi… »

« Mais moi ? » Je suis curieuse de savoir où il veut en venir. Enfin, à force de lire dans son esprit, j'en ai une vague idée, mais faudrait pas qu'elle s'avère exacte.

Il se lève et vient se placer juste à hauteur de mes yeux. On se fixe quelques instants, puis il murmure :

« C'est le genre d'initiatives que j'aurais, Lily, pas toi. Exactement comme en cours de métamorphose ce matin… bordel, j'ai pris plein de note et tu n'as pas arrêté de bavarder ! »

Il a presque crié ces derniers mots, son visage affiche un air effrayé, et j'ai bien compris pourquoi. C'est assez effrayant en effet de se voir perdre tout ce qui fait que nous sommes différents, lui et moi.

« Au fait, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Mélange de personnalité » murmure-je en m'enfonçant dans mes couvertures.

« Mr Potter ! Dans votre lit immédiatement » Madame Pomfresh avait du nous entendre et lui administra une potion calmante quand elle vit l'air qu'il affichait, souffrant, et terrifié.

Dix minutes plus tard, il dort paisiblement. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que ma décision fut prise, et tant pis pour les risques que cela impliquait.

Cette situation était en train de dégénérer, nos pensées, nos réflexes, et maintenant nos personnalités se confondaient.

Ce petit jeu avait assez duré, il devait stopper avant que James et moi nous perdions complètement en noous-même.

* * *

**James **

Je dus rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie, et je ne m'en plaignis pas. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à certaines choses. Lily en premier.

Mais c'était très dur de réfléchir lorsque je connaissais la proportion de chance qu'_elle_ m'entende. Et puis, tout au long de la journée, je sentais des émotions la traverser, ses pensées que j'entendais m'embrouillait, et j'inquiétais mon entourage. Cette situation que j'avais trouvée si comique au départ, plaisante après – en plus elle tombait juste à pique pour m'aider à _l_'oublier – était vraiment en train de s'enliser, et ça me déplaisait assurément.

Les copains venaient me voir deux à trois fois par journée. C'était vraiment des mecs cool, ils ne posèrent aucune questions sur ce qui c'était passé avec Evans, et c'était tant mieux. J'étais trop lasse pour mentir.

Cette conclusion me rendis bizarre. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser submerger par les évènements. J'ai toujours été gai, joyeux, souriant, bout en train, et même lorsque je me mettais en colère, c'était pour déverser un trop plein d'émotions en tous genres. A part les moments où je déprimais à cause de Lily.

Mais là, ça n'avait rien avoir. C'était comme si… comme si j'avais décidé, mon corps en tout cas, que se battre ne servait plus à rien. J'avais baissé les bras. Abandonner, comme un lâche.

Et cette pensée me rendait encore plus lasse, accablé d'un présent contre lequel j'étais désarmé. Merde.

Lily venait aussi me voir de temps en temps, lorsque tout le monde était en train de manger ou déjà au lit. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la surprenne à mon chevet. Sa venue trahissait tout de même une envie de me voir. (Car il suffisait qu'elle pense à moi pour quez nous discutions). Une fois même, elle m'avait pris la main.

À peine deux mois plus tôt, j'en aurais sauté au plafond de joie. Sauf que là, je sentais en elle-même que ce n'était rien d'embarrassant ou de significatif pour elle. Juste un peu d'affection passagère. Cela contribua à ma déprime.

Le soir de mon troisième jour d'enfermements entre ces quatre murs maladivement blancs, elle vint me voir à nouveau. Et elle se fit surprendre par les copains.

On était en train de discuter – tout haut mais à voix basse – quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'y avait personne, et nous n'en tînmes pas compte. Jusqu'au moment où on perçut des rires étouffés. Il ne m'en fallut pas moins pour comprendre que trois charmants garçons avaient trouvé l'usage d'une certaine cape très pratique.

Lily rougit et retira sa main du lit dans lequel j'étais allongé. Elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées, et savait à présent elle aussi qui se trouvait derrière nous. Cela me peinait qu'elle refuse d'avouer à quiconque que la nature de notre relation avait changé ses derniers temps.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, Potter » Dit-elle d'une voix forte. C'était plus pour mettre les choses au clair avec les trois autres que ça ne m'était destiné.

« Je sais. Je dis juste que je trouve ridicule de se cacher, car, comme tu me l'as fait si subtilement remarquer, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'une fois sorti de cette _situation embarrassante_, tu recommenceras à m'ignorer »

Je m'exposais en parlant de ça devant mes amis, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce que pensait vraiment Lily de ça, justement.

« Je… je croyais que nous étions amis. » Elle était vraiment retournée et j'en fus content. Elle n'avait finalementpas oublié toutes ces fois où elle me trouvait très sympa, sans savoir que c'était moi.

« Nous le sommes. » Je me relevai dans mon lit et l'enlaçai. C'était la première fois, et pour la première fois, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à elle comme une **amie.** Elle finit par se dégager et me posa un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir.Là, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je posai ma main sur ma joue avec une moue rêveuse.

« Sortez de la les gars, c'est bon » dis-je en me laissant retomber dans l'oreiller.

« Juste une amie ? » dit Sirius en s'approchant d'un air qui n'assurait rien de bon

« Rien d'autre »

Je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement, c'était clair. Enfin bon voilà.

Ils repartirent une heure plus tard en ricanant toujours de ce qu'ils avaient vu. C'est à ce moment que Peter dit quelque chose qui me fit énormément réfléchir :

« Guéri vite, vieux. Tu nous manques » Sirius haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace qui signifiait : c'est pas vrai, il est devenu fou , et Remus lui mit un coup de coude.

Cette petitephrase anodine me mit en branle : depuis que j'avais rencontré la p'tite voix, j'avais un peu laissé mes amis de côtés…

Le lendemain j'étais de retour dans une phase de déprime totale. Dire qu'avant cette fameuse potion aux bulles carrées, mes seules préoccupations étaient les copains, les filles et le Quidditch. Merlin !

Et à ce moment, je pensais que les refus de Lily et mes points de potion étaient la fin du monde. Je n'en savais encore rien. Aujourd'hui, alors que je ne suis plus moi-même – et c'est bien pour ça que je suis coincé à l'infirmerie – je me rends compte qu'avoir ou non Lily ne m'importe plus. M'avoir moi-même est en ce moment plus important.

_Ne viens pas te suicider, tu me manquerais trop_

- L'idée est séduisante mais j'aime la vie, j'aime l'amour et je crois au bonheur. Il ne faut avoir confiance en aucun des trois pour faire un bon mort.

_L'idée n'est pas séduisante du tout Potter ! … _

_J'ai trouvé, je crois, un moyen de séparer nos consciences._

- Et tu compte faire quoi, te tuer ? Ah oui, je sais, tu as demandé de l'aide à Servilus !

Depuis que j'avais surpris une conversation entre eux juste après mon internement à l'infirmerie (j'entendais les échos de la conversation par le biais de l'esprit de Lily), je voulais juste mettre les choses au point avec elle : Rogue ne nous ferait aucun bien.

_Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir confiance en lui pour une fois ?_

- Lily, c'est Rogue ! Même si c'est ton ami_ (beûrk),_ il sait qu'en t'aidant, il m'aide. Crois-moi : C'est dangereux

_Laisse tomber veux-tu, ma décision est prise. _

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas, il… il est mauvais Lily ! Tu lui offre juste la possibilité de te faire du mal.

_C'est un risque à prendre. Cette potion détruit nos vies Potter. J'espère que tout ira bien, mais je ne reviendrai pas en arrière ! J'ai dû me traîner à ses pieds pour qu'il accepte. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais le faire, c'est tout. _

-Je ne te laisserai pas.

_C'est trop tard, il est arrivé._

Une énorme boule se forma alors dans ma gorge. Je sautai hors du lit et mit ma robe qui était sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Bonjour Evans, on se promène ?

La voix de Rogue retentit à mes oreilles comme s'il était dans la même pièce.

- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse Severus

J'avais beau hurler à Lily de ne pas faire ça, elle se concentrais sur sa conversation, et m'ignorais superbement.

- Il va falloir être polie ma chère si tu veux cette fiole.

Je me précipitai hors de l'infirmerie sans entendre les cris derrière moi. Quelque chose d'horrible se préparait non loin, il fallait que j'arrive avant que Lily ne goutte à ce truc qu'avait préparé Rogue.

- Donne-moi ça tout de suite Rogue. Si c'était pour ne pas me la donner, pourquoi l'avoir préparée ?

Non ! je courais comme un fou à travers les couloir du château. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient mais mes jambes semblaient le savoir, elles. Plus vite, je devais aller plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas prudent Evans, de boire quelque chose venant de moi… surtout qu'en te donnant ça, j'aide aussi Potter à sortir du service des pathologies mentales…

Ecoute-moi Lily, je t'en prie, non, ne le bois pas. Ecoute-moi, écoute**-le** ! Je sentais au plus profond de moi que le drame allait bientôt se produire, tout comme Lily avait senti que nous allions nous affronter en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, NON !

- Ca suffit ! A ta santé, Rogue. Et merci pour tout, maintenant dégage.

Je rentrai dans un mur. Mes jambes avaient perdu toute leur force et il y avait eu un énorme bruit de déchirure dans mon cerveau, comme si on venait d'en arracher une partie de force. Mon souffle brûlait dans mes poumons et mes yeux étaient injectés de sang, je le sentais coulé sur mes joues. Que se passait…

Lily…

- Adieu Evans, ce qui vient d'arriver restera entre nous, j'en suis sûr

Cette fois, le son ne venait plus de moi, c'était de la pièce à côté. Je me dirigeai à tâtons comme je pus et trouvai Rogue, debout devant le corps sans vie de…

Je me jetai sur lui avec toute la rage et le désespoir qui m'animaient. Une fois que je le vis en mauvais état, presque inanimé et autant couvert de sang que mes joues, je me précipitai sur Lily, ramassai la fiole qui était à côté d'elle et courut avec elle dans mes bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je m'effondrai, épuisé.

Cette fois, personne ne me demanda comment j'avais su.

Et personne n'eut, non plus, le culot de me demander de rester à l'infirmerie. Si Lily avait préféré avoir confiance en lui, c'était elle que ça regardait à présent. Pas moi.

à suivre

* * *

et voilà, dans un chapitre, la fin de l'histoire… et les explications de ce méli-mélo d'enfer. 

En attendant, je remercie du plus profond d'où je puisse aller : **Arie-Evans ; EMI ; Amandiine ; sakura ; Emmaliana ; Marie-Lune ; Lily (**dont j'ignorais totalement que nous partagions une idée**) ; Perruche Cevenole ; Lilyna Black ; Lune ; Kritari **à la deuxième puissance et **Luxifer **au cube

Vous êtes vraiment géniaux et bien que j'aie eu une grosse passe à vide pour celui-ci (vous avez du vous en rendre compte avec le _fabuleux_ timing que j'aie eu.. enfin bon passons) Vos encouragelment m'ont vraiment… encouragée ! (et oui, ça arrive parfois)

La prochaine fois, et cette fois, je n'avance plus de date pour être sure de ne pas mentir, C'est l'épilogue… et encore quelques complications en plus pour nos deux tourtereaux… No stress, ça finira bien , même si c'est à la dernière ligne…

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos impressions ou vos questions… ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on s'interresse à votre travail !

Merci à tous !

Likyboy's


	6. Comment l'univers se fout de nous

Coucou-bonjour à tous !

J'avais commencé à taper le fin finie de l'histoire quand une petite voix dans ma tête m'a conseillé de relire ma fic… j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un cinquième chapitre qui introduit l'épilogue, que je vous livre, **demain.**

Les explications, enfin, par le biais de nos deux préférés, Lily et James bien sûr, qui découvrent tout, et répondent à vos questions.

Le premier passage de ce chapitre final est une reprise un peu travailler de la première partie du chapitre 3, vous savez James et son fond abyssal… humhum

Enfin, c'est normal si ça vous dit quelque chose.

**A ceux qui croyaient avoir tout compris, la surprise sera au rendez-vous**

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Rattrapages : chapitre 5**

**De quel façon l'univers peut être tordu.

* * *

**

**James**

« _L'utilisation de bulbes d'arachnipassoïde permet à la potion communicationnelle de se baser sur les émotions : Amour, haine, amitié, dédain, confiance ... Un grand nombre de potions de communication ont ainsi vu le puissance augmenté en directe proportionnalité aux sentiments, pulsions ou instincts ressentis par les deux sorciers l'un envers l'autre. _

_Il est également utile de préciser que seuls les sentiments du premier à boire, inhaler ou s'enduire (selon la forme de celle-ci) de la décoction seront pris en compte et affecteront le jugement porté sur l'autre :_

Votre ennemi renverse malencontreusement un thé vert de Prague (voir pg 195) sur vous deux ? S'il vous perçoit réellement comme un obstacle à sa vie, vous ne le détesterez que plus. Mais si, au contraire, ses sentiments à votre égard sont plus mitigés, l'image qu'il vous renverra en sera modifiée.

_Il est un jeu d'enfant de reconnaître une potion majorée de bulbes d'arachnipassoïde : il suffit de la faire bouillir, le bulbe transforme les bulles traditionnelles rondes en carrés parfaits. (Cette technique est employable plusieurs années après mise en flacon du produit)._

_In : manuel de fabrication de potions avancés, page 198, édition : 1975 »_

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, inondant la petite pièce d'une douce lumière orangée. Une longue et pénible journée était en train de s'achever, pourtant, son souvenir était encore bien vivace dans les esprits de chacun, malheureusement.

D'abord, le cours de métamorphose où la gentille Lily Evans était devenue une vraie peste sans meilleure occupation que de contredire la prof et commenter tout ce que les autres faisaient. Franchement, elle m'a semblée assez désagréable et si c'est ça que donne le mélange de nos personnalités, alors, en effet, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle soit allongée à l'infirmerie en ce moment.

Et puis, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se passait de commentaire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que les autres en ont pensé mais les feux d'artifices hauts en couleur, puis nos deux évanouissements, c'était loin d'être un cours anodin.

Et maintenant, cette attaque de Rogue contre elle…

Une saloperie de sale journée à vous foutre le moral aux enfers moldus.

Assis derrière un bureau sûrement vieux comme Mathusalem, même aussi vieux que Poudlard en fait, j'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur un manuel de potions épais comme mon bras, ma cuisse peut-être. Mais c'était en vain, évidemment. Après tout ça, des découvertes comme celles-là, des émotions pareilles, comment pouvais-je vraiment croire arriver à quelque chose ? Non, mais vraiment, parfois je suis con.

« _James ?_ » Fit une voix incertaine dans ma tête. Voix que je me chargeai bien vite d'expulser.

Par instinct, je serrai convulsivement le bout de parchemin chiffonné dans mon poing. Arachnipassoïde de mon cul, oui.

C'était quoi le message de cette foutue feuille, que Lily ne m'avait apprécié **que** parce que je l'aimais ? Que sous prétexte que j'ai été touché le premier par cette foutue potion, tout ce qu'elle a apprécié en moi, tout ce qu'elle m'a trouvé sympa et gentil et drôle et tout le reste, **tout **a été influencé, lourdement détourné, par **mes** propres sentiments ? Est-ce une façon lâche de me dire que, parti de cette potion, elle et moi ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un gouffre béant d'ignorance et d'inimitié ?

Il faudrait que j'arrête de penser à ça. Vraiment, me torturer l'esprit n'est pas bon pour mes neurones.

« _S'il te plaît, écoute-moi_ »

Écouter. M'avait-elle écouté, elle ? Je chassai une fois encore ma si fabuleuse _p'tite voix_ de mon esprit. Je rageais. Je crois que c'est bien le mot : j'étais en rage. En rage contre elle, bien sûr, comment en aurait-il été différemment, mais surtout en rage contre moi-même. Cela semblait si évident à présent. Il fallait vraiment avoir le cerveau d'un elfe de maison pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, non ?

Lily.

Je ne m'en étais pas douté, je veux dire, je ne l'imaginais même pas. Peut- être parce que, pas une fois, ma p'tite voix ne m'avait déçu. Peut- être parce que jamais, justement, elle ne m'avait envoyé valser sans même me donner une chance. Peut- être justement, parce qu'elle me semblait quelqu'un de normal, d'accessible.

Je n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Même moi, aussi exceptionnellement doué que je sois, je n'aurais pu deviner que c'était elle, ma p'tite voix, et je n'aurais pu deviner que tout ce bardaf nous mènerait aussi loin. Je n'aurais pas pu savoir que je me perdrais dans l'aventure et qu'elle finirait dans le coma.

Non, même moi je n'aurais pu.

« _James, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, bien sûr. Je suis idiote, je sais. Et désolée aussi. Entends-moi_ »

Faire _ça_. C'est sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire _ça_. Risquer sa vie juste pour… pourquoi en fait ? M'éradiquer, m'expulser et me supprimer à jamais de sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement demander comme toute personne normale ?

Je me frottai le front, une migraine commençait à poindre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer le grimoire, je me contentai de souffler la bougie. Je sortis en balançant l'extrait du manuel de potions à travers une fenêtre restée ouverte, et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pesant.

Pouvait-on vraiment refuser cinq minutes d'explications à la femme de sa vie ?

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte, à ce moment, que même si j'entendais Lily, je ne la sentais plus.

Et autre chose encore me tournait en tête, cette conversation que l'avais surpris avoir, avec elle-même. La liste des pour et des contre. La liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer, et la liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle était folle de sa tit' voix, soit de moi. Quand on entend Lily Evans se demander si elle peut vraiment apprécier James Potter et si c'est hypothétiquement possible de l'entrevoir comme plus qu'un ami, ça chamboule, évidemment.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle conclusion elle a tiré, ni même si elle voulait me donner une chance. Je sais juste que une demi-heure plus tard, je l'ai retrouvée à moitié-morte devant Rogue. Et qu'il a fini à moitié-mort, lui aussi. Enfin, je l'espère.

Lorsque je me présentai à l'infirmière, elle me fit les gros yeux d'être parti si vite tout à l'heure. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de rester aux côtés de Lily. Trop de choses à penser, pas assez de concentration quand je la vois. J'ai juste appris que Rogue avait été placé à quatre lits d'elle et que Dumbledore comptait bien l'interroger.

Je m'approchai du lit de Lily et la regardai dormir. Elle semblait à un ange. Mais un ange très pâle et malade. Un ange qui ne va pas bien et qui souffre.

« _Tu n'es pas réveillée_ » lui pensais-je

« _Bien sûr que si je le suis, l'infirmière est en train de m'examiner._ »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mme Pomfresh qui était en train de préparer une potion pour soigner le cancrelat graisseux, puis un autre regard à Lily, dans son lit, sans le moindre signe de vie à part sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme régulier. Définitivement pas réveillée.

« M. Potter, comment allez-vous ? »

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître au chevet de Lily. Je cloisonnai mon esprit (pour me protéger de Lily, je ne voulais pas paraître trop dérangé au directeur) et me rendit compte que, même si la médication de Rogue avait eu des effets dévastateurs, nous semblions en être revenu au premier stade : celui où chacun peut encore éjecter l'autre de son esprit.

« Vous êtes parti très vite hier »

Je baissai les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Dumbledore a toujours eu le don de me faire sentir coupable. Pour une fois, justement, que je n'ai rien fait.

Hier. Un brusque retour à la réalité.

Hier. Déjà un jour que tout cela.

Hier. Et déjà, je ne supporte plus de ne pas voir Lily ou de n'avoir pas discuter avec elle depuis 24 heures.

Hier. Tout allait encore bien.

« Et monsieur Rogue était dans un sale état. »

En déchiffrant, cela signifiait que j'allais devoir payer les conséquences mes actes. Il l'avait bien mérité pourtant. Saleté de Serpentard.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » Dit une voix mielleuse derrière nous. C'était Servilus ; Et à part quelques entailles ci et là, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Et Lily n'était toujours pas réveillée. Je pense que si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas hésité deux seconde à le taper de nouveau. Adieu les convenances sorcières dans ces situations, le corps à corps est bien plus auto-satisfaisant.

« Venez dans mon bureau jeune homme. James, vous nous accompagnez ? »

Ce n'était pas une invitation, je les accompagnai donc en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Lily me parle, mais elle n'est pas réveillée. Elle voit Pomfresh la soigner mais celle-ci s'occupe de Rogue. Et puis, Je ne la sens plus, on ne se mélange plus, je ne l'entends presque plus. Il y a quelque chose de complètement anormal ici.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'y étais déjà si souvent venu que je ne m'extasiai plus sur les reliques argentées ou sur le phénix qui venait de se consumer. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Rogue dont les yeux lui sortirent de la tête quand il vit l'oiseau prendre feu. Dommage qu'ils tiennent si bien, ça aurait été marrant de le voir perdre les yeux.

« Mr Rogue » commença le directeur d'une voix calme en faisant apparaître deux fauteuil « Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec Mlle Evans ? »

J'écoutai attentivement.

« Elle est venue me trouver, il y a 48 heures en demandant une potion qui pourrait annuler l'action de bulbes d'arachnipassoïdes. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je sais qu'elle travaillait à une potion dans le plus grand des secrets. Je ne sais rien sur cette potion, juste qu'elle n'existait pas avant. Lily essayait d'en inventer une et j'ignore pourquoi, monsieur le directeur. Je sais juste que plusieurs fois je l'ai mise en garde car elle jouait avec des produits très dangereux. »

Vas-y, enfonce là tant qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre

« Et puis, elle a accepté de donner des cours de rattrapages à Potter. »

Je serrai convulsivement les accoudoirs du siège en chintz sur lequel j'étais assis. Je ne supportais pas le ton condescendant de ce crétin, mais j'acquiesçai quand Dumbledore m'interrogea du regard.

« Et, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux qui l'a mise dans une rage folle ; Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, monsieur le directeur. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander ce que Potter avait fait, mais il semble clair qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très grave »

Il prit un malin plaisir à insister sur ce fait, et je fus contraint de m'expliquer.

« Mr Potter ? »

« J'ai renversé le chaudron »

« Avec la potion très dangereuse ? »

« Celui-là même. »

Rogue, qui avait tantôt semblé victorieux, avait maintenant un regard paniqué. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il savait exactement ce que contenait ce fameux chaudron, et ce que cela impliquait que je l'aie renversé.

« Avez-vous été touché par cette potion ? »

« Nous l'avons été tous les deux, monsieur le directeur. »

« Et idiot comme tu es, tu n'as pas pensé à aller à l'infirmerie ? » s'exclama Rogue.

« Ta très chère Lily n'y a pas pensé non plus ! »

Et puis, avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit juste avant que je ne sorte, j'avais clairement autre chose en tête que l'effet de cette potion.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, gardons notre calme. Donc, Mlle Evans reçoit une potion contenant des bulbes il y a presque deux mois mais ne vous demande pas de remède avant hier ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Et que lui avez-vous donné ? »

Rogue sembla mal à l'aise, une microseconde. Puis il parla d'une voix nouée, mais en fixant Dumbledore directement dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

« Barbiracroupta »

Jamais entendu parler, mais Dumbledore, oui. Son regard devint dur et il fixa Rogue d'un air impénétrable pendant un long moment.

« Monsieur Potter, avez-vous autre chose à dire pour éclairer la situation ? »

« J'ai juste vu Lily avalé ce truc puis s'étaler sur le sol. C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé cet… »

« Merci mr Potter » m'interrompit-il « Sortez s'il vous plaît. Vous aurez deux semaines de retenues pour coups et blessures sur la personne de monsieur Rogue. Au revoir. »

Il me poussa littéralement hors de son bureau et attendit que je sois arrivé au bas de l'escalier pour me lâcher. « Et n'oublie pas, James. Savoir accordé la rédemption à ceux qui t'ont blessé est une grande preuve de courage et de sagesse. » Puis, il me mit à la porte et je me retrouvai seul face aux deux gargouilles.

Je ne pris pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me précipitai à la bibliothèque pour savoir ce que pouvait bien être la « Barbiracroupta »

Je ne la trouvai dans aucun des livres de potions normales, j'allai donc chercher du côté des potions que Rogue affectionnait sûrement, les potions maléfiques.

Il n'y avait qu'un manuel traitant de celle-ci, un manuel nommé _Les dangers du sang_. Ironique, vraiment.

_La barbiracroupta permet de lutter contre les effets indésirables de beaucoup de potions communicationnelles,_ blablabla

_Son utilisation est sans danger lors de prises quotidiennes et en petites doses_ blablabla

_Elle peut devenir un poison mortel pour les personnes allergiques à ce type de potions_ blablabla

_La meilleure manière de déterminer si une personne peut être allergique à celle-ci est de jeter un œil sur son arbre généalogique : un sorcier de lignée pure ne sera sensible à la décoction, tandis que 100 des sorciers descendants directs de moldus présenteront des facteurs hautement allergogènes_.

Dans le coma, car elle n'est pas assez pure. Voilà ce qui ressortait du comportement de Rogue. Salaud.

* * *

J'hésitai vaguement entre attendre devant les gargouilles menant au bureau de Dumbledore que Rogue ressorte pour lui fracasser le crâne encore une fois ou aller à l'infirmerie voir comment allait Lily. Mais j'ai toujours eu une nature pacifiste.

Si, c'est vrai.

Lorsque j'arrivai, l'infirmière était très active, elle mesurait toute sorte de choses autour de Lily et on m'interdit de m'approcher. J'attendis donc en me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû choisir l'autre solution. Mais bon, on me laissa enfin la voir, elle était réveillée, mais en mauvais état.

« Hey » me dit-elle avec un sourire penaud. Sa voix était rauque et très basse, comme si elle n'avait plus servi ses dix dernières années.

« _Je suis désolée, James. Tout ça est de ma faute, mon dieu, tout ça est ma faute._ » me dit-elle encore, en pensées.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » Murmura-t-elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda droit dans les yeux, gravement.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

C'était l'inquiétude qui prédominait, et je ne savais pas où elle avait été cherchée cette idée tordue. Oui, si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, il ne resterait plus grand chose de Rogue en ce moment. Mais de là à devenir un meurtrier…

« Je n'y comprends rien Lily, que se passe-t-il ici exactement ? »

« Je… on… ce n'est pas… enfin, ne croie pas… si… l'autre » bafouilla-t-elle.

Ok, pour la personne sensée la plus loquace de Poudlard, c'était raté. Elle expira lentement, tentant de se calmer, expirant lentement. Elle semblait ankylosée mais pouvait encore bouger.

« Je ne suis pas ta p'tite voix. »

Le coup à la tête avait plus fort que je ne le pensais.

« Non, écoute-moi. Tu entendais une Lily, mais ce n'était pas moi. On ne parlait pas ensemble, mais plutôt entre d'autres nous »

Cette fois, ça devient vraiment inquiétant.

« J'avais raison, au début, quand je pensais que c'était des univers parallèles. C'en était James. Je parlais avec le James d'un autre espace-temps et tu parlais avec une autre Lily. C'est compliqué, mais ce n'était pas nous. »

Je la regardai, assez stupéfait. Tout de même, c'était assez fort d'inventer cette histoire juste pour me faire croire que ce qui c'était passé ses dernières semaines n'était rien.

Lily a toujours eu le don d'enfoncer le clou jusqu'à la moelle.

« Et comment tu expliques que ces deux univers étaient exactement – au centième de seconde- identiques ? Il y a toujours une différence entre deux mondes Lily, et entre nous, il n'y en avait pas. Si tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de moi, … »

« Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi ! » Dit-elle avec humeur. « A chaque choix que nous faisons se crée un univers alternatif. A chaque fois, seul un détail est changé, et il arrive souvent que ces univers s'entrecroise… Quelque part, il doit y en avoir un dans lequel je n'ai pas accepté de te donner des cours de rattrapage en potions, et tout est comme avant. Il doit y en avoir un dans lequel tu n'as pas écouté cette conversation avec Rogue, encore un où ce chaudron ne s'est pas renversé. Peut-être même un où j'ai refusé de venir à Poudlard et où on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Et moi, avec toutes mes expériences, j'ai créé un nouvel univers exactement identique au nôtre, James. Parfaitement identique. Ça devrait être impossible. C'est contre toutes les lois de la nature mais c'est ainsi. Et ça devait nous retomber dessus un jour. Et c'est aujourd'hui que ça tombe. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et saisit ma main, en reprenant sa respiration. Bizarrement, j'étais trop pétrifié pour ressentir la moindre chose… se pourrait-il vraiment que j'arrive quelque part à vivre sans avoir jamais rencontré Lily ?

« Aujourd'hui, James, j'ai voulu me débarrasser de toi parce que notre lien devenait trop puissant. Tellement puissant que nous n'étions plus capables de vivre correctement. Je sais que Rogue te déteste, et ces derniers temps, parce qu'on lui semblait plus proche, c'était de pire en pire. Je… on n'a jamais été amis, tu sais. Mais nous sommes les deux seuls de l'école à être tant passionnés par les potions ; alors, on a travaillé ensemble plutôt que de faire une compétition… et tu vois ce que ça a donné. J'ai toujours fait des efforts énormes pour être amicale avec cette armoire à glace et j'ai eu envie très souvent de lui abattre mon poing dans la figure… dieu qu'il est difficile à dérider !

Il a compris cette histoire de monde parallèle avant moi, et il s'est servi de nous pour mener une petite expérience et… enfin, le seul effet que cela a eu, c'est de rétablir l'ordre naturel »

« C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire que tu as fait un choix, et comme deux univers existait déjà, ce choix a été différent. Tu comprends, au lieu de créer un autre univers, tu as choisi une solution ici, et ton autre toi a fait autre chose… nos univers sont différents. »

Non, c'est impossible… ça voudrait que tout.. on avait tout faux et… je ne peux pas le croire

« Vas-y, demande-lui à ta p'tite voix ce qu'elle fait là, maintenant. »

Non, c'est impossible… ça ne peut pas être… une autre

« Quel choix ? »

« Rogue. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, ce serait courir à notre perte mais… ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il méritait la mort. »

NON.. Non, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je n'ai pas… même Rogue, mais quelqu'un d'aussi inutile à la société que lui, je n'aurais pas pu le … tuer.

« Ce n'est pas toi James, c'est un autre qui n'est pas, qui n'est plus James. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Ici, Rogue n'a rien de plus qu'une fracture du nez et c'est bien fait. » Lily se releva sur le lit et vint s'appuyer contre moi, me murmurant à l'oreille : « tu as vu son nez, il est encore plus déformé qu'avant. »

Mais ça ne me fit pas rire, à peine sourire. J'étais en état de choc. James Potter venait d'abattre quelqu'un, peut importe que ce soit un autre Potter…

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais _? » Demandais-je à Li … à ma p'tite voix.

« _James ? C'est toi… j'ai cru que tu ne me parlerais plus jamais !_ »

« _Non ce n'est pas moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » Demandais-je à nouveau, plus durement.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… j'attends McGonagall pour pouvoir lui expliquer que tout est ma faute, on n'a pas le droit de te laisser pourrir à Azkaban !_ »

J'interrompis directement cette torture, j'avais ma preuve. Je, nous nous étions fait mener en bateau par les voix intersidérales temporelles. Une sueur froide me descendit le long de l'échine tandis que je me rappelai notre première conversation, dans le bureau de Rusard. Comment aurait-ce pu être Lily alors qu'elle se faisait punir en même temps que moi… Dire que c'était sous mes yeux depuis le début.

« Alors je suppose que tu ne veux plus me voir… Tu ne veux plus d'un meurtrier. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et je me dégageai de ses bras qui me tenait les épaules. Je lui lançai un dernier regard et m'en allai. Je sais que je dis ça souvent, je sais que je renonce à Lily au moins tous les mois. Je sais aussi que jamais je ne peux m'y tenir. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était plus de moi qu'il était question, mais d'elle. Une simple question de sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec un assassin.

Je passai les portes de l'infirmerie et aperçut Peter qui m'attendait. Je me dirigeai vers mon ami quand soudain, un cri retentit derrière moi. Et ce qu'elle dit à ce moment me rendit le sourire car j'avais un assez mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait crié ainsi. _(**n/a : chap2, après que la potion se soit renversée)**_

« JAMES POTTER SI TU OSES FAIRE UN PAS DE PLUS DANS CETTE DIRECTION JE T'ASSURE QUE LA MORT TE PARAITRA UNE AMIE DE PREMIER CHOIX ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir ici tout de suite et d'accepter une fois pour toutes, et j'ai dit pour TOUTES, le fait que tu n'as tué PERSONNE ! »

Evidemment, si elle n'en avait rien à faire, cela changeai la donne et me permettait de revenir – une fois de plus – sur mes pas. Je m'arrêtai, un sourire stupide sur le visage.

Elle vint se poser devant, furibonde, mignonne à croquer avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte, sa jupe toute chiffonnée par sa nuit agitée, et les pieds nus.

« Comment oses-tu t'enfuir ainsi après m'avoir fait succomber à tes charmes ! ça fait des semaines que je me bats pour m'avouer que cette voix dans ma tête ne m'a pas fait fondre – que tu ne m'as pas fait littéralement craquer – et tu le sais parfaitement parce que tu entendais TOUT ce qui se passait dans ma tête ! »

Dieu merci, les gens ont l'habitude d'entendre Peter déblatérer des histoires rocambolesques parce que cette conversation pourrait faire poser des questions !

« Je croyais que cette histoire de voix, elle n'était pas entre nous… »

J'étais dans un état second de la voir ainsi, devant moi, ma Lily. Elle sourit et je m'approchai, en veillant à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds – ce n'était pas le moment de gaffer.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi… » dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, s'emparant de mes mains. Elle avait fait son choix, la colonne des pour avait été suffisante. Dire que je pensais avoir rêvé cette litanie sur mon compte…

La vérité, c'est que depuis des semaines je l'entends parler de moi – dans sa tête je veux dire. Elle se convainc que je n'ai pas changé, qu'elle n'a pas appris à m'apprécier…

Le problème, c'est que ça m'était déjà arriver de croire entendre des choses qui ne s'étaient pas dites, alors Lily amoureuse de moi, je n'y croyais pas.

« ça va être plus dur que ça, misse Evans » répondis-je avec un sérieux feint « ça fait des années que je traîne la patte par votre faute, et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé hier… »

« Je suis désolé mais… Attends, hier ? »

« tu as dormi longtemps »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir vu, Potter, t'es récupérable finalement… Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Une grande chaleur s'empara de mes mains mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, c'était sans doute l'émotion du moment.

« Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment »

Je m'approchai doucement, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à poindre dans mes mains – comme si je tenais un tison –, collai mon visage près du sien. Au bout du couloir, j'aperçu Pomfresh qui était venue ramener Lily de force au lit… Je m'en chargerais bien après avoir vérifié que mes mains ne sont pas carbonisées… le destin s'acharne-t-il contre moi ou est-ce une vulgaire impression ?

Bon, je ne savais pas que l'amour était aussi douloureux.

Je me concentrai sur Lily qui me fixai dans les yeux. partout où je la touche, c'est comme si nos corps rayonnaient. ça chauffe. moi qui croyait que cela devait être agrable plutôt que douloureux...

J'ai toujours pensé que pour notre premier baiser, elle aurait les yeux fermé. Mais ça me semblerait étrange maintenant.

J'attends qu'elle s'approche de moi, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas. Une sorte d'ego mal placé doit-elle penser… sûrement.

A propos, quand-même merci à snivelus car même si sa potion je la lui ferais bien bouffer, ça me permet de garder cet instant unique… uniquement à moi.

Je lui caresse la joue, replace une de ses mèches derrière les oreilles. Elle m'embrasse. Je vole. C'est tellement bon que… ça brûle. Pas le genre le feu de la passion, ça brûle genre ça fait des ampoules et ça pique horriblement. On se recule, tous les deux ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demande-t-elle en se tenant la bouche. Elle l'a senti, elle aussi. Je m'approche, pour réessayer. Ma bouche sur ses lèvres, douces et sucrées, puis le feu, ça sent la chair brûlée. On s'écarte à nouveau. Plus rien.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, on grimace. Ça fait mal ! je l'enlève, plus rien…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de jurer mais je promets de faire de la nourriture à Hyppogriffe de celui qui m'empêche de toucher Lily !

* * *

Tadam !

Alors, pour ceux qui ont encore des questions, go to the case review, et pour les autres, allez-y quand pour me dire comment est ce dernier chapitre…

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue – demain en ligne – et puis, cette fois, la question est de deviner pourquoi Lily et James ne peuvent pas se toucher !

Ben oui, j'aime bien les histoires torturées moi !

Biz à tous

Likyboy's


	7. Comment l'amour fait tout finir bien

**Rattrapages **

Je suis à l'heure, dans les temps pour une fois, j'y suis arrivée !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour les reviews (en seulement unejournée… my god !)

Donc, donc, merci à **SusyBones, Phany, Amandiine, Sakura, Lune, Djinn Faery, April BlackWater et Emi** Voilà merci à tous qui m'avez suivi, et puis, merci à tous ceux qui sont passé par là, simplement !

Voilà, c'est le dernier préface et puis, z'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous trouvez la fin surtout !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue : Tout est bien qui finira bien. **

**Car James et Lily ne peuvent vivre qu' ensemble.**

**deux semaines plus tard**

J'étais assis dans la grande salle, prenant mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius. Cela faisait deux semaines que Lily et moi sortions ensemble, avec le léger désavantage de ne pas pouvoir se toucher. Rogue devait rentrer aujourd'hui, suite à l'affaire _Barbiracroupta_, il avait du essuyer un renvoi de l'école et ça n'avait pas eu l'air du lui plaire. C'est en tout cas ce qui ressortait des lettres qu'il nous avait envoyées, à moi et à Lily. Plutôt incendiaires, les lettres.

Sirius était en face de moi, il me dévisageait. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'il me dévisageait maintenant, presque deux mois, depuis l'affaire des cours de rattrapage. Il faudrait que je pense à me re-rapprocher de mes meilleurs amis, je les avais un peu abandonné ces temps-ci.

Lily entra dans la grande salle, ma plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue et s'assit à côté de moi. C'était tous les matins ainsi, et tous les matins je voyais Sirius et Remus de plus en plus déconcertés.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous va se décider à enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Sirius en fixant Lily qui semblait rayonnante ce matin. Nous étions dimanche, il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévue et Lily m'accompagnait. En plus – et c'était ça la meilleure nouvelle – c'était l'hiver, et il faisait froid. Non, non, pas de vestiges d'une quelconque commotion… Lily et moi allions pouvoir acheter une paire de gants et se tenir par la main, les habits protégeaient de la brûlure lancinante due au contact de nos deux corps.

Ça me foutait quand même le cafard de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, et pire, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser.

Mais elle était à mes côtés, on s'entendait à merveille (une dispute sur deux semaines, c'est à noter dans les annales, non ?) et Sirius semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Lily et moi échangeâmes un regard et nous sourîmes

« Nous sommes un couple petit Sirinouchet, tu ne l'avais pas encore vu ? »

« De un, arrête de m'appeler comme ça Lily »

Elle adorait l'embêter avec ça, c'était le surnom que lui avait trouvé une de ses petites amies et qui avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Ça lui avait valu d'être plaquée aussi.

« De deux, comment expliques-tu que je ne vous ai jamais vu en pleine séance de bécot ? »

Sirius, et Remus, n'aimaient pas d'être pris pour des poires. Lily haussa les épaules et commença à manger d'une main. L'autre était posée sur ma jambe. Ce genre de contact est certes très agréable, mais je ne saurais sûrement pas m'en satisfaire une vie entière.

Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution à notre problème tactile.

« Notre pudeur, mon cher, notre pudeur. »

Je n'en revenais pas de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait été à l'aise avec mes amis.

« On n'est pas du genre des démonstrations publiques, voilà tout. On préfère les petits lieux romantiques, et intimes. »

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

« Du genre sous la table ? » Demanda Peter, rougissant, en jetant une œillade intempestive à la main de Lily qui voguait sur ma cuisse.

Elle se raidit et rougit – pas si à l'aise que ça, en fait. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais je posai la mienne par-dessus pour l'en empêcher. Il ne me reste déjà pas beaucoup, Peter de va pas venir gâcher ce genre de petits plaisirs matinaux.

Sirius a l'air goguenard, et Remus fronce les sourcils. Il doit déjà s'imaginer les perversions dans lesquels j'emmène Lily.

J'aurai bien voulu voir de quel bois elle est faite, pourtant.

Stop. Un truc bizarre là, ma main est sur la sienne et … rien. Peut- être qu'en ayant été sage pendant un temps, les effets ont disparus ?

Je jette un regard à Lily et elle sourit, l'air penaud. Pas si extraordinaire que ça en fait. Le bisou tous les matins, par exemple, il n'est jamais douloureux. Et la semaine passée, on est arrivé à échanger un long baiser passionné, du genre ceux des films romantiques moldus. Durant un quart d'heure – quinze minutes entières – on s'est langoureusement embrassé, collé l'un à l'autre et profité effrontément de cet instant de répit. Je ne sais pas où cela nous aurait menés si soudain, la chaleur ne nous avait pas obligé à cesser tout acte tendre.

Un instant de répit aussi court, quelle malédiction, on méritait bien mieux pour notre bonne conduite.

J'enlaçai mes doigts à ceux de Lily et posai nos mains sur la table. Autant profité de pouvoir nous toucher pour prouver à Sirius nos dires.

« J'ai vu Lily embrasser tous ses petits copains au moins une fois, et toi James, tu n'as jamais hésité à t'affaler sur un canapé avec une donzelle sur les genoux. Alors quoi, vous êtes si amoureux que vous vous sautez dessus à chaque effleurement et c'est pour éviter une tension sexuelle inutile que vous êtes si froids ? »

Je n'ai jamais été froid avec mes copines, moi. Il fallut que ça tombe sur Lily.

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise mais se reprit vite et sourit insolemment à Sirius.

« Hum hum » Dit-elle en acquiesçant « une simple question de libido. »

Elle me saisit le menton et me tourne la tête vers elle, se rapprochant dangereusement. Et miracle, ça ne chauffe pas là où elle me touche ! Je comprends que montrer à Sirius que nous ne sommes pas _froids_ est un excellent prétexte de profiter d'un moment pas trop douloureux. Et je jure que si les dieux du feu sont cléments ce matin, j'emmène Lily hors d'ici tout de suite pour en profiter à fond.

Je ferme les yeux et nous nous embrassons. Doucement, d'abord, au cas où. Mais rien n'arrive alors elle passe ses mains derrière ma tête et approfondit notre baiser. Je sens sa langue qui vient titiller mes lèvres et je souris contre sa bouche en l'entrouvrant. J'ai découvert que Lily n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, aussi.

C'est tellement bon de l'embrasser encore que ça ne peut pas durer, bien sûr. Au moment où nos langues se rencontrent, ma prière reste inexaucée. C'est comme si nos salives respectives étaient composées de lave en fusion. Elle resserre sa prise sur ma tête et j'essaye de ne pas sentir la douleur. Je lui caresse la joue e je me penche un peu, mais je sens que le simple contact de ma main sur son visage la fait frémir. De douleur. On ne vaincra pas le mal par le mal. Je m'écarte.

Sirius a les yeux légèrement exorbités : on n'a pas l'habitude de voir une miss Evans aussi entreprenante, et Remus fronce encore plus les sourcils, et il détourne le regard quand il croise le mien.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne ressentait pas un truc pour Lily, parce que je me sens tout à fait capable de sacrifier notre amitié pour elle. Merlin faites qu'il ne soit pas amoureux.

« J'ai plus faim » Gémit Peter, en repoussant son assiette.

Peter a toujours été mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, ça aurait pu être un argument contre Sirius, de ne pas mettre Queudvert mal à l'aise.

Enfin, je suppose que maintenant qu'il m'a vu rouler une galoche à Lily, il se calmera un peu.

Lily repose sa main sur ma cuisse et je recommence à manger. Deux semaines, cela signifie que ce soir est le premier soir sans retenue, un soir entier à consacrer à la plus merveilleuse des filles. J'aperçois Severus Rogue à l'entrée de la salle, comme paralysé. S'il espérait que Lily et moi ne nous remettions pas des effets néfastes de sa petite potion miracle, c'est raté.

En parlant potion, je ne parle plus que très rarement avec ma p'tite voix. D'abord, j'ai la vraie Lily avec qui parler puisqu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Et puis, l'autre Lily n'arrête pas de me demander de lui pardonner. Elle s'en veut énormément de ce qui est arrivé. Mais je n'ai tué personne, Lily m'en a convaincu et je n'ai rien à lui pardonné, moi. Mes comptes sont en ordre. En plus, elle de plus en plus dépressive et lui parler me file le bourdon.

Nous nous levons et avec les autres allons vers Pré-Au-Lard. Je prends Lily par la taille et elle appuie sa tête dans mon cou. Merlin merci que les cols roulés existent. Alors que Rusard vérifie nos autorisations, Lily jure tout à coup.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite ! »

« Je t'attends » dis-je, mais elle est déjà partie en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Je m'appuie dans un coin quand un revenant surgit devant moi.

« Potter… on s'amuse bien avec sa nouvelle petite amie ? Vous allez tenir combien de temps, à ton avis, un mois, deux ? »

« Dégage Rogue, je n'ai pas envie de me battre alors que tu rentres à peine de chez papa-maman. Ce serait dommage de recevoir direct un ticket retour, non ? Et puis, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires si tu veux vraiment mon avis. »

Ben oui, je vous avais dit que j'étais de nature pacifiste.

« Allons, allons Potter. Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais manquer… Et puis, une relation avec Evans sans même pouvoir la toucher, tu ne tiendras jamais. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre adolescent plein d'hormones après tout. Et au moment où tu iras voir ailleurs, je serai là, Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal.»

Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue entretien comme genre de sentiments pour Lily, mais c'est clair que c'est pas clair, justement. Plus vite que Lucky Luke ne sort son arme à coups de feu tueur, je pointai ma baguette sur la gorge de cette enflure. J'ai beau essayer, Dumbledore y va un peu fort en me demandant de lui pardonner le coup foireux qu'il a fait à Lily.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » Demandais-je vivement.

« C'est pas difficile Potter, c'était à prévoir. Je suis étonné que Evans ne t'en ait pas encore parlé. »

« Parler de quoi ? » Dis-je en retenant ma fureur. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

« Et bien, tu ne sais pas ? Si vous vous brûler quand vous vous touchez, c'est à cause de vos 'doubles'. Ils sont séparés, eux. Tu ne croyais quand-même pas avoir droit au chapitre ? Note que ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant, tu ne penses jamais aux autres, hein, Potter ? Cette Lily de l'autre monde, elle le fait, elle. Et elle refuse que tu aies droit au bonheur que tu lui as volé ! »

« Lâche le tout de suite ! » Rugit Lily qui venait d'arriver. Je bousculai Rogue et sortit directement dehors, sans prendre garde à Rusard qui me criait de passer sous le capteur de dissimulation.

Je tapai dans une pierre quand je sentis une pression sur mon bras, c'était Lily. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte.

« Tu le défends encore après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Non, je ne le défends pas, sûrement pas. C'était à lui que je parlais, James. Qu'il arrête de t'asticoter comme ça, parce que ça m'énerve et que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de lui. C'est tout. »

Je m'approchai et la serrai dans mes bras, collant mon visage contre ses cheveux.

« Pardon. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, j'ai peur. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresse à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Elle souleva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux :

« Je sais. » Puis elle souffla lourdement « J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser là, maintenant. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis me retirai aussi sec. Trop mal, le froid autour de nous accentuait encore plus la température de nos touchers.

« Lily, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il se passe ça entre-nous. Je veux dire, cette impossibilité de se toucher plus d'une fois par semaine ? »

Il fallait que je lui pose la question. J'en ai marre que Rogue soit toujours au courant avant moi et qu'il me prenne pour un débile. Même si ce n'est que Rogue, ça me ferait mal d'avouer qu'il en sait un rayon de plus que moi sur Lily.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches » dit-elle, l'air de rien, en se détachant et en allant vers Pré-Au- Lard. « Apparemment, c'est ce que je t'avais dit au départ. Avoir joué avec les espaces temporels est en train de nous retomber sur la tête.

On n'a pas le droit de savoir de quoi sont composés les autres univers, James, c'est parer une loi essentielle de la Nature. Parfois, on peut se l'imaginer, mais jamais on ne peut entrer en contact avec cet autre univers, ni savoir de quoi il est fait. Nous, ça nous ne dérange pas parce qu'on se dit qu'on est du bon côté. Tout le monde va bien, on est ensemble, ça semble le paradis pour ces James et Lily bis.

Comprends, si tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, à côtoyer les détraqueurs, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre ta condamnation, et qu'en plus, tu savais qu'un autre toi, dans un autre univers, a la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Forcement, tu entretiendrais à l'égard de cet autre toi une grande rancune. C'est la même chose pour moi. Ta p'tite voix m'en veut de t'avoir, alors que chez elle, tu es à Azkaban et que même innocenté, tu ne lui pardonneras jamais.

Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à qui ça arrive, et sûrement pas les derniers, c'est pour ça que Rogue l'avait prévu. Je ne savais pas que ça existait, je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours. Et lorsque les personnes qui connaissent leur situation dans un autre monde son animées par un sentiment d'amour, ça se traduit la plupart du temps par un sortilège cuisant. »

Nous avancions vers le village, le vent nous faisait face. Toutes ces histoires de mondes parallèles me fichaient la trouille et me donnaient mal à la tête. Mais j'avais encore des questions méritant des réponses.

« Il y a pas une solution ? J'en sais rien, refermer la brèche interuniverselle ou un sortilège d'amnésie ? »

Elle indiqua que non d'un signe de tête.

« Autre chose Lily. C'est… enfin, tu vois, après avoir pris la potion de Rogue, tu m'a envoyé un morceau de parchemin. Un morceau de parchemin avec les effets des bulbes d'arachnipassoïdes. Je croyais que c'était pour te débarrasser de moi, mais apparemment non. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça faisait que je le sache ? »

« Je n'ai rien envoyé. Qu'est-ce que ça disais ? » demanda-telle en passant son bras sous le mien

« En gros que les sentiments de la première personne touchée influençait ceux de la deuxième. Qu'on était ami parce que je t'aimais, quoi. »

Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête, cela n'avait rien de logique comme comportement. Et si ce n'était pas elle, que cela pouvait-il être ?

« Seul Rogue savait, j'ai été obligée de lui dire. Enfin, tu sais pourquoi. Et je suppose qu'il avait dû se rendre compte de notre rapprochement. »

« Quel sale type » Grognais-je.

« Regarde comme c'est beau en blanc ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Nous étions arrivés. La grande place était couverte de neige, les enfants s'en envoyaient des boules et plein de sorciers marchant d'un pas vif d'un endroit à l'autre, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Le genre de paysage qui vous rend vite nostalgique des temps d'avant guerre. Si les Aurors ne mettaient pas bientôt la main sur Voldemort, il était fort à parier que nos enfants ne connaîtraient pas ce genre de joies. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre cette place, ce matin. Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi… insouciament peuplée. L'esprit de Noël commençait à faire son œuvre avant l'heure. On aurait pourtant pu croire qu'il disparaîtrait. Depuis que j'ai douze ans, il n'y en a pas eu un seul sans un meurtre atroce de moldu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily, oubliant vite ces vilaines pensées, elle avait froid mais ne disait rien. Ses mains étaient rouges briques. C'était le moment de mettre mon plan à exécution, bien qu'il ne nous servirait que plus tard.

« Viens, j'aimerais te faire un cadeau »

« Mais… »

« Non, aucune protestation ne sera acceptée ! On continuera de parler de ça plus tard. »

Lily me suivit tant bien que mal vers une petite boutique de chiffon au coin de la rue. Ce n'était pas le genre de magasin que je fréquentais d'habitude mais à la dernière pleine lune, j'avais repéré ces gants exposés et j'avais rêvé les lui offrir. Ils étaient faits pour elle.

Je la laissai à l'entrée, lui interdisant de me suivre. Heureusement, une de ses amies serdaigle passa par-là et je la tachai de l'empêcher de m'espionner. J'achetai vite la paire et je m'en pris une également. Enfin, les miens étaient noirs...

Je ressortis avec Lily qui disait au-revoir à son amie et lui bandait les yeux. C'était horrible de la voir grimacer à chaque fois que je la frôlais, alors j'enfilai mes gants puis lui fit mettre les siens. Quand je retirai le foulard, elle éclata de rire.

« Quoi » fis-je à moitié dépité « Ils sont pas beau mes gants ? »

Chaque doigt représentait un sorcier célèbre dans une couleur vive et il y avait sur le dos de la main droite l'écusson de Poudlard, sur celui de la gauche, l'emblème de la boutique. Parmi eux, il y avait Merlin, bien sur, tout en jaune, puis Morgane, en rose bonbon, Aragon Dumoulin en vert, et même Dumbledore sur le petit doigt, en turquoise. Mais la meilleure partie concernait l'autre face. Elle changeait en fonction des personnes tenant au cœur du propriétaire de la paire. Quand je les avais essayés, il y avait eu mon père, ma mère, un doigt pour le reste de ma famille, Peter, Remus, deux Sirius et deux Lily. Mon image était sur le dernier doigt, d'ailleurs, j'avais l'air malade en jaune.

Je pris les mains de Lily dans les miennes et les retournai. Quand je vis mon image, je voulus l'embrasser, puis, je me rappelai que je ne pouvais pas. La poisse.

Il y avait aussi ses parents, ses grands-parents, sa sœur, Remus, une ou deux autres filles et sur le dernier doigt, Peter et Sirius se disputait la place.

« Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils sont très colorés ! » Interrompit-elle mes pensées. « Et puis, c'est bizarre » dit-elle en caressant mon visage « C'est comme si je ne les portais pas, pourtant ils me tiennent chaud. »

« C'est la technologie seconde peau, ma belle » déclarais-je avec un air commerçant « Aussi protecteur de des gants normaux, beaucoup plus beaux et comme si vous n'en portiez pas ! »

Elle rit et je me dis que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre. Nous allâmes aux Trois Balais et nous assîmes à une petite table dans un coin. Une fois nos deux bièraubeurres reçues, nous posâmes nos mains l'une sur l'autre sur la table.

Nous avions gardé nos gants, pour pouvoir continuer à nous toucher. Je regrettais que cette technique ne soit pas applicable au reste du corps.

Elle emmêla ses doigts aux miens, puis redevint sérieuse. J'observai un instant Sirius essayer de quitter mon gant pour aller rejoindre une jeune fille sur le gant de Lily. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire sans doute. S'il n'y avait pas d'espoir qu'on puisse un jour être un couple normal, alors mieux valait arrêter avant de causer de trop grands dégâts. Bien sûr, cette solution ne me convenait pas du tout.

Alors que je buvais, je sentis son regard qui ne me quittais pas. Et lorsque je lui souris, elle rougit. Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca a quand même eu du bon cette histoire de potion. »

Fabuleux, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Au moins, ça nous éviteras les disputes à propos des mains trop baladeuses.

« Je veux dire, regarde toi. Tu as tellement changé. »

« Changé ? »

« Mûri. » acquiesça-t-elle en réaffirmant sa pression sur ma main.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Elle sourit encore puis secoua la tête.

« Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ses filles qui passent leur temps à minauder. C'est tellement débile. »

« C'est très beau. J'aime bien te faire cet effet. On a l'air d'un couple presque… normal. »

« Normal. » Elle soupira et je retournai à mon verre. J'étais peut-être plus mûr qu'avant, n'empêche que j'avais un don pour collectionner les gaffes avec les filles.

« James ? » Je levai les yeux, elle me fixait, redevenue tout à cou sérieuse. « Sais-tu pourquoi on arrive quand même à se toucher de temps en temps ? »

« Parce qu'à certains moments nos ''doubles'' sont heureux et ne pensent plus à nous ? »

« Ce serait trop facile, il suffirait d'attendre que le temps passe et que les blessures se referment. En fait, quand l'un des deux n'a plus assez de force pour nous en vouloir, il y a comme un ''vent'' dans la malédiction et le sortilège est annulé. »

« Plus assez de force ? »

« Qu'il dort ou est évanoui. Je sais ce que je ressentirais si tu étais enfermé par ma faute. Déjà avant, je n'aurais sûrement plus dormi, mais après tout ce que nous avons vécu maintenant, je serais bien trop mal pour prêter la moindre chose à la vie. Je deviendrais sûrement dépressive. Je veux dire, si on arrive à s'embrasser, c'est que mon autre moi a fait une sorte de malaise, je pense. Enfin, c'est juste une hypothèse. »

« Lily, y a-t-il, oui ou non, un moyen de supprimer de manière irréversible ce sortilège ? »

Dis oui. Dis oui. Dis oui.

« Oui. Mais… »

Mais quoi ? C'est merveilleux, non ?

« Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent d'envier notre vie »

Ça, je ne sais pas si ils y arriveront un jour. Probablement pas. Comment pourraient-ils arrêter de nous en vouloir ?

« Ou bien qu'ils meurent. »

Lily baissa la tête et s'enfuit dans son verre. C'est sûr que ni elle, ni moi ne souhaitons la mort de personne, et surtout pas de nous-même. Mais dans ces conditions…

« Je mourrai sûrement si je suis condamné, je crois que je ne supporterais pas une vie à Azkaban. »

« Sauf qu'on est capable de chose dont on ne se croyait pas la force, parfois. Et puis même, si tu… tu mourais, ça nous donnerait le répit de quelques jours, peut-être juste quelques heures. Je veux dire, le quart d'heure de l'autre fois, ça ne veut pas dire que Lily s'était réveillée, juste que les sentiments de James avait repris le dessus, tu comprends ? »

C'est au-dessus de mes forces de souhaiter la mort de Lily, où qu'elle soit.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard dans un sale état. Quel bourbier ! Elle est allée dormir tout de suite, prétextant un contrôle demain. Il n'y en aura pas, je sais, et il est seulement 5h30, mais elle a besoin de faire le point. Je montai dans ma chambre moi aussi et j'y reçus une petite visite.

« _Hey_ »

« Hey p'tite voix, ça va ? »

« _Toi pas. Je l'entends dans ta voix. Un problème avec Lily _? »

« non, c'est juste que… »

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais besoin de parler pour faire le point pour y voir clair, et le seul au courant de l'histoire, c'était Rogue. Hors de question d'aller lui demander de l'aide.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout avec Lily et en même temps, ça va très bien. »

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire, du début à la fin, en essayant de ne pas paraître accusateur envers elle, ou bien de laisser voir que sa mort m'arrangerait assez.

Elle ne répondit rien, j'eus peur de l'avoir choquée mais je l'entendis distinctement pleurer, comme si elle était juste à côté de moi.

« _C'est injuste. Nous, on n'a pas droit au bonheur et vous non plus, par notre faute. C'est dégueulasse la vie, tellement injuste._ »

« _Et si je mourais, ça vous aiderait, non ?_ »

« NON ! Je veux dire, ça n'en vaut la peine. Arrête de te torturer Lily, et accepte une fois pour toute la situation. C'est ainsi. Tant pis, on s'y accommodera. Moi aussi je vais devoir l'accepter de toute façon.»

« _Ne renonce pas, ça ne servirait à rien non plus. Je vais arrangeai les choses._ »

"Non!"

J'eus beau essayer de la contacter encore et encore, rien ne marchait. Son esprit était définitivement fermé à tous mes appels. J'eus peur d'avoir encore une fois gaffé.

Espérons qu'elle ne fera pas un bêtise… une énorme bêtise.

* * *

**deux autres semaines plus tard**

Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de ma p'tite voix. C'est comme si elle était … morte.

Si dans quelques jours elle n'est toujours pas de retour dans ma tête, je lui organiserai un enterrement. Elle me manque, même si je l'avais délaissée ces derniers temps.

Lily et moi sommes toujours ensemble, mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Nous sommes obligés de porter nos gants à chaque fois que l'on veut se toucher, seul le bisou matinal arrive encore à surmonter la vague. C'est tellement dur de l'avoir à côté de moi, et d'être interdit de juste lui tenir la main. Encore plus difficile que quand elle me détestait.

Et puis, Lily avait raison, on a l'air ridicule à porter ces gants à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Les gens commencent à penser que l'un de nous à une maladie cutanée et que c'est pour empêcher la contamination. Un des expetits-amis de Lily a même été demandé à Pomfresh de vérifier s'il était encore en bonne santé. Je lui ai foutu un poing, forcément.

Le pire, c'est de voir Sirius nous dévisager. Hier, alors que Lily était endormie sur mes genoux et que je lui caressais le visage (toujours avec mon gant seconde peau), il s'est approché avec Remus et m'ont donné l'adresse d'un psychomage réputé pour les thérapies de groupe. Traîtres.

Je me suis expliqué avec Remus. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait que des sentiments fraternels envers Lily, et je le crois. Et selon lui, Rogue veut protéger Lily parce qu'elle est la seule personne dans Poudlard à ne jamais lui avoir tourné le dos et à toujours avoir été gentille sans avoir une idée derrière tête. Remus dit aussi que c'est pour essayer d'oublier qu'il a failli la tuer. Il aurait pu y penser avant aussi. Crétin.

J'étais assis à la table en train d'étudier potion, pour changer, quand Lily est apparue à mes côtés. Sirius et Remus étaient partis faire un tour aux cuisines.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Je me levai et nous sortîmes de la salle commune. On s'arrêta dans un couloir fréquenté par la plupart des couples de Poudlard. Le meilleur endroit pour être tranquilles.

« J'ai eu une petite conversation avec James. Lily lui a tout dit»

« Tout quoi ? »

« Tout ce que tu lui avais dit »

Il y eut un bruit au fond du couloir, mais j'étais intéressé par autre chose.

« Comment il a réagi ? »

« Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ? Il s'est énervé, elle a pleuré. Il lui a demandé de partir. Ils étaient au ministère, pour son procès. Elle s'est engueulée avec lui. »

« Bah tiens, Lily qui crie sur James alors qu'il est jugé pour meurtre. Surprenant »

« Ils se sont embrassés » continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

« Ok, ça c'est surprenant. Il lui a pardonné aussi facilement ?»

« Il ne lui a pas pardonné, il s'est juste… accommodé. Et puis, c'était sa seule sortie de secours. »

« De secours ? »

Elle me taxa d'un regard sévère signifiant que je ferais mieux de la fermer.

« Il a été jugé à dix ans de prison ferme. Il a demandé à être seul un instant avec Lily et ils se sont enfouis. »

« Enfouis du ministère ? »

Elle acquiesça

« Elle y a travaillé toute la semaine, c'était son plan. Elle a démantelé mentalement le réseau de protection anti-transplanage. »

« Mais je ne sais pas transplaner ! »

« Elle a appris pour deux. »

« Tu es la plus formidable de toute, tu sais. »

« Ils se sont marier à Las Vegas et ils veulent avoir un enfant. »

Glurps. Quoi ?

« Las Vegas ? »

« Une ville américaine moldue. »

« Je sais ce que c'est Las Vegas ! Mais pourquoi en Amérique ? »

« Mariage en pochette. Tu es un fugitif James. Ils ont fait vite parce qu'ils peuvent te rattraper à tout moment. Mais… ils sont heureux, et ensemble, et… »

« Attends, attends. Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver et ils veulent un gosse ? »

« C'est un choix comme un autre. Ils ont très peu de temps, personne ne s'est jamais échappé du ministère avant eux et … enfin, James est recherché pour meurtre et Lily, ben, parce que 'elle a fait sauté une réssistance du ministère. Ils pensent qu'on sert Tu-Sais-Qui aussi. »

« Le ministère est con. »

« Ils ne reverront jamais leurs amis mais… ils trouvent parfaitement excitant une vie dans la clandestinité. Bien plus que celle que nous pourrions avoir. »

_Le seul moyen qu'on puisse se toucher est qu'ils arrêtent d'envier nos vies…_

KKEEEYYYAAA ! Je sautai en l'air, et puis sur Lily en l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle rit, je la fais tourner, nous sommes heureux. Elle m'arrache mes gants (que j'avais mis au cas où, toujours) et nous recommençons à nous embrasser.

« Tu sais, nous avons été tellement lentement ses dernières semaines qu'on pourrait peut-être accélérer nous aussi ? » Murmure-t-elle à mon oreille en laissant ses mains voguer sur mon dos. Sous ma chemise. Sur ma peau.

Dieu, Merlin, Dame Nature, par toutes les puissances que je l'aime !

« _Je t'avais dit que je pouvais tout arranger. Bonne chance dans ta vie James._ »

« _Bonne chance à toi aussi, p'tite voix._ »

Je sentis quelque chose dans ma tête, comme si une tirette venait d'être fermée, une entaille suturée. Je sus que c'était la dernière fois que je lui parlais.

J'avais perdu ma P'tite voix pour toujours, et gagner l'amour, pour la vie.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Il y eu un bruit de bruissement et on entendit tousser au fond du couloir.

« Heu… Vous pourriez nous expliquer à quoi on vient d'assister ? »

« Parce qu'on a pas trop bien compris pourquoi vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne »

« et encore moins ce qu'était cette histoire invraisemblable »

Sirius et Remus vienne d'apparaître de sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Je souris, et serre Lily.

« Tout est fini maintenant. »

« Fini. » Répète-t-elle.

Comprendra qui pourra ce que faisait Sirius et Remus ensemble dans le couloir des amoureux…

THE END

* * *

Snif, snif. Ma fic est finie, c'est la première que je mène à son terme.

Pour la fin, c'est vachement turlupiné comme histoire, mais je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que James et Lily ne sont pas les meilleurs. Ils le sont et… ils ont battu le ministère à plate couture.

Quant à la dernière phrase, c'est parce que je suis en pleine phase de découverte de ce couple. Mais pour les non slashiste, suffit de se dire qu'ils devaient parler du comportement bizarre de nos deux tourtereaux dans un endroit calme et silencieux…

Voilà, c'est fini.

Une dernière fois merci à tous pour les reviews, et les encouragements.

Je dois normalement revenir bientôt avec une fic intitulée « Trop gentille pour toi, Potter ! », faut juste voir combien de temps ça prendra, ce bientôt.

Bisous à tous et encore merci à tous

Likyboy's


End file.
